secret love
by Syaoran019
Summary: in this world werewolves and humans are in a never ending war what happens when the two young princesses of these two kingdoms meet and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I don't own Kannazuki no miko. This is my first time doing a fanfic on it so I hope you all like it ^-^. WARNING: This is a Yuri anime so the fanfic is Yuri as well (girl X girl) So if don't like that stuff don't read. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What a beautiful night. I couldn't help but come out for this. A 16 year old girl thought as she was walking around her home. I know father will get angry with me but I can't take it anymore being caged in that palace. Beside's it's a beautiful full moon. She thought as she looked up at the sky with her beautiful royal blue eyes.

I'm glad I went through my first full moon already and can change when ever I want. She thought as she kept walking. Later. She stopped and listened. Is that singing? It sounds so beautiful. She thought as she started walking towards the singing.

She soon walked out of the bushes and froze to see a beautiful waterfall and stream. But that wasn't the only thing that got are young werewolves attention. Her royal blue eyes were glued to the 16 year old girl sitting on a rock near the stream. The moon's light was upon them giving her a better view of the girl.

She had long blonde hair and her violet eyes were looking at the moon. With out thinking the young werewolf moved closer and soon was close enough that the girl noticed her. She stopped singing and was looking at her the same way she was. Since she had moved it gave the young werewolf a better look at her kind violet eyes.

She soon snapped her self out of it. "I'm sorry did I interrupt you?" She said her face a little red. The blonde snapped out of looking at her beautiful royal blue eyes and long bluish black hair. She lowered her head to hide the fact that her face was really red. "No. I was just going to stop." She said.

Her voice is so kind and gentle it's like nothing I've ever heard before. The young werewolf thought as she looked back up at her. She's so beautiful I thought she was an angle or something. She must think I'm weird for being out here singing. What do I do. The blonde thought as she glanced up she soon got a hold of her self and stood up.

"I better head bac…" She said as she lost her footing and was heading for the water.

Without thinking the young werewolf went and reached out for her and pulled her into her arms. But it was to late so they both landed in the stream. They both sat there it took her awhile to realize she was still holding the blonde tightly against her. She quickly released her and they both got up both of there faces were red.

"I'm sorry about that." The blonde said as she lowered her head.

"It's alright you slipped that's all. There's nothing to be sorry for." She said with a light smile. They both soon got out of the water. And went and sat down by the rivers edge. The blonde went and got her horse and pulled out a blanket out of it's pouch. They both shared the blanket as they waited to get dry. "I'm sorry again." The blonde said as she lowered her head.

Her face was really red. My heart is beating so fast. But why? She thought as she looked up at the young werewolf who was smiling at her. "May I ask you something?" The young werewolf asked. "Sure." She said. "Do you normally stay out here this late even in these times of war?" She asked.

"Well I like the night and tonight is such a beautiful one and so I decided to come out. And you?" She said.

"I Thought it was a beautiful night for a walk and that's when I heard your singing." She said as she noticed that she was shacking. She went and sat closer to the blonde. And was holding the blanket ends at the middle sow that it covered them completely. "There now isn't that better and you wont get clod." She said with a smile.

The blondes face went red as she lowered her head. "Umm thank you umm…" She said looking back at her. "Chikane. My name is Chikane. And yours is?" Chikane said. "Himeko. Thank you Chikane chan." Himeko said with a smile.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you like it so far ^-^ please review other wise I wont update for weeks ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chikane looked at Himeko confused.

"What's chan?" Chikane asked.

Himeko looked surprised but smiled.

"It's what you call friends. It's to show respect." Himeko said. "Really." Chikane said as she looked up at the moon.

"We do things differently. My home everyone bows or lowers there eyes to higher ups and royals. I was told that humans are the ones who put titles at the end of there names." Chikane said as they both froze and looked at each other.

"Wait that means you're a human." Chikane said.

Himeko was now a little scared. "And you're a werewolf." Himeko said as she closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I'm sorry for being so rude." Himeko said as she was getting ready for pain. "You know it's funny I kind of thought you were." Chikane said. Himeko looked up at her. Chikane was looking at the moon.

"Your to nice to be a werewolf and you didn't know who I was. And well your sent is much sweater then any werewolf I have met." Chikane said as her face got a little red. Himeko smiled happy that she didn't seem to be mad at her. "Himeko even if we are enemies you think we could meet again?" Chikane asked with a smile as she turned to face Himeko.

Himeko's face went red. "Alright. I would love that Chikane chan." Himeko said with a smile as she relaxed. "Just Chikane. When it's just the two of us no titles deal." Chikane said. "But that would be rude!" Himeko said her face still red.

"Really I don't think it would it just shows that we can relax and forget about are lives when we are around each other. besides we are already breaking a lot of laws just by speaking to each other." Chikane said with a smile. Himeko thought about it. "Will it make you happy if I just call you Chikane?" Himeko asked. Chikane looked at her and smiled.

"Yes." Chikane said.

"Alright then It's a deal Chikane cha… I mean Chikane." Himeko said with a smile. "Good." Chikane said as she noticed her dark blue kimono top and black kimono pans were dry. She stood up and made sure the blanket was covering Himeko. "Well then it looks like I should be going now. And you as well you don't want someone to find you." Chikane said.

"Alright." Himeko said as she got up as well.

Her light pink kimono top and white kimono pans were still a little wet but not much. "Umm…When can we meet again?" Himeko asked as she lowered her head to hide her red face. Chikane looked at the moon.

"How about on the next full moon. Let's meet on every night of the full moon. How's that sound?" Chikane said as she looked at Himeko. "Alright." Himeko said with a smile. "Alright then." Chikane said as she watched Himeko get on her horse. "Bye Chikane." Himeko said with a smile.

"Bye Himeko." Chikane said with a smile as Himeko rode of towards the humans palace.

Chikane watched until she was out of sight before returning to the werewolf palace. Later. A slap across Chikane's face was her fathers way of letting her know she had upset him. Chikane lowered her head to the king of the werewolves her father. "How dare you leave the palace after I told you not to!" He yelled as he looked at Chikane with his cold blue eyes.

His wild black hair was messy from just waking up. He wears the same outfit as Chikane but he had on his black cape on. "I've told you before no leaving the safety of the palace! What if you were attacked!" He yelled again. Chikane just kept quite and lowered her head hoping that him being so mad would distract him from smelling Himeko's sent on her.

"You are forbidden from leaving the palace with out a guard! Am I understood!" He yelled. Chikane lifted her head to look at him with her cold royal blue eyes that matched his blue eyes. "Am I understood!" He yelled. "Yes sir." Chikane said as she lowered her head again.

"Good now return to your room tomorrows a big day and you'll need all of your energy." He said. Chikane bowed to him before heading to her room. He watched her until she was out of sight and then he sighed. "She is a hand full huh sire." A man said as he walked to his side.

"You right about that Girochi. She's so much like her mother and that's what worries me." He said as he looked at his right hand general. Unlike him and Chikane Girochi was darker skinned. He has messy greenish hair and golden eyes. His fangs showed when he smirked.

He is wearing a black kimono top and blue kimono pans with a black cape with red at the ends. "Don't worry so much Saito she's young and all young werewolves are wild." Girochi said with a smirk.

"I guess your right about that. Anyway we both should get some sleep like I said tomorrows a big day. We are going to over see human prisoners being interrogated." Saito said as he walked away from his old friend. "Right." Girochi said as he headed for his room.

Something's wrong with Chikane she had another sent on her for one thing and her eyes. It was like she was giving her father a death glare. Then again maybe I'm reading to far into this. Girochi thought as he kept walking. Meanwhile at the human kingdom.

"What were you thinking?!" A very worried father asked. Himeko lowered her head. "I'm sorry dad. It was just such a beautiful night so I wanted to go out for awhile." Himeko said as she looked up at her father the king of the humans. His reddish brown hair was messy from him rubbing it as his greenish blue eyes eased up.

He is wearing a light blue kimono top and white kimono pans with his white cape on. He sighed. "You are her daughter after all." He said as he went and hugged Himeko. Himeko froze and hugged him back. "Just please don't worry me so much alright." He said.

"Alright dad sorry." Himeko said. They soon let each other go. "Now then you should go to bed. It's late." He said with a smile. "Alright dad. Good night." Himeko said with a smile as she kissed her fathers cheek. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good night Himeko." He said with a smile.

As Himeko ran off to her room. "She's a lot like the queen." A man said as he walked to the kings side. He has long mint green hair and kind red eyes he is wearing a blue kimono top and white kimono pan with a white cape with blue on the ends.

"Your right about that Tsubasa. She is just like her mother." He said as he smiled at his childhood friend.

"Lets get some sleep I can relax now knowing she's safe. And I think you should tell Souma that she is safe as well." He said. "No need Kaze. Right Souma." Tsubasa said as they both looked at the door way to the thrown room. A 16 year old boy came out rubbing his now messy black hair as he looked at them with his kind cinnamon eyes.

He is wearing the same outfit as his older brother. "Souma kun you came all the way here to make sure Himeko is safe." Kaze said. "Well she is my best friend so yeah." Souma said with a smile.

"Your right. You, Himeko and Makoto have been friends since you were kids. I'm sure Makoto was worried as much as you or more so since Himeko is her sister after all." Kaze said with a smile. "I guess so." Souma said as him and Tsubasa said bye to the king and headed to there home that is in the near by town.

Kaze headed for his room to get some much need sleep. Meanwhile. "Himeko thank god your alright!" A 16 year old girl said as she went and hugged Himeko. Himeko smiled and hugged her sister back. "I'm fine Mako." Himeko said. Makoto soon pulled away and her greenish blue eyes eased from all the worry.

Her reddish brown hair is short and messy from waking up and finding Himeko gone. They share the same room since they were kids and they like the feeling of knowing where the other one is just incase the palace is attacked. She is in her sleeping cloths other wise she would be wearing the same outfit as Himeko.

"Sorry I worried you Mako." Himeko said with a smile. Makoto smiled as she went and put Himeko in a headlock and started messing up Himeko's blonde hair. "You going to pay for making your big sis worry so much about you." Makoto said with a smile.

"I wasn't gone for that long and your only older by 2 months." Himeko said as she was trying to get free but no use.

"Two months still means I'm older." Makoto said as they both started playing around. Meanwhile. Chikane was lying on her bed. She had taken a bath to try to get Himeko's sent off and it weaken it so that only she could smell it. She is in her sleeping cloths as she lied there.

Himeko's sweat sent I can still smell it. Who would ever think I would make friends with a human. But she wasn't what I expected a human to be like. I was told humans are evil creatures that would kill you on sight if they had the chance to. But she was nice to me even when she found out I was a werewolf.

She looked more afraid of me then angry. Her kind voice was like nothing I've ever heard before and her violet eyes were filled with so much kindness. I wouldn't think anyone would be so kind in this age of war and death. Chikane thought as she covered up.

I can't wait till the next full moon I wish it would hurry and come fast. Chikane thought as she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Meanwhile. Makoto was now sleeping in her bed and Himeko was lying in hers. Chikane. I would never have guessed werewolves are so beautiful. She was so kind and funny. I was told werewolves are cold blooded killers that love to eat humans but after she found out I was human she wasn't mad or didn't think I was rude.

She was surprisingly fine with it and wants to see me again. How lucky is silly and clumsy me to have met beautiful and kind Chikane. I can't wait till the next full moon when we can see each other again. Himeko thought with a smile as she went and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry it took so long I got caught up with work and my older sister wouldn't get off of the computer ^-^ I hope you like it and please let me know how I did ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day.

"Chikane time to wake up." A 16 year old woman's voice said as she lightly shook Chikane. Chikane slowly opened her cold royal blue eyes and sat up and looked at the woman. She has long curly dark golden blonde hair as she lowered her dark golden eyes to Chikane.

She is wearing a light red kimono top and black kimono pans. Chikane smiled. "Good morning Otoha you know you don't have to lower your eyes to me. We are friends after all." Chikane said as she got out of bed and walked over to get her cloths she was going to wear.

"I know it's just a habit. Your father asked me to remind you that today you will be going with him to see the human prisoners get interrogated." Otoha said. "I see. More like tortured." Chikane said to her self as Otoha left the room so Chikane could get ready.

Awhile later Chikane was ready to go. She had her black cape on as she walked with Otoha to meet with her father and Girochi. Later. Chikane got on her black horse by her father's black horse and Girochi's brown one. Otoha kneeled to them as they rode off. Otoha waited awhile before getting up and returning to the palace to start cleaning.

Meanwhile. "Himeko wake up!" Makoto playfully yelled as she went and shook Himeko. Himeko slowly opened her kind violet eyes and slowly sat up. "It's to early Mako." Himeko said as she looked at her already awake and hyper sister. She was already dressed.

"Come on Souma should be here soon. Remember today we were all going to hang out in the near by city." Makoto said with a smile. "That's right I forgot." Himeko said with a smile as she got up and was getting ready as Makoto kept telling her to hurry before Souma got there.

Later. Himeko, Makoto and Souma were having so much fun in the city.

Meanwhile. Chikane watched as her father and Girochi were yelling at some human solders that they had captured doing the last battle. Chikane turned away as her father went and killed one of them. Her father was known for his very short temper and he didn't like it when humans talked back to him or didn't answer.

"Saito maybe you should take a break and come back when your head is cool." Girochi said.

Saito looked at him his cold blue eyes sent chills through out both Girochi's and Chikane's spin. His hands were covered in the man he had just killed blood. "Fine. I'll be back human scum!" Saito said as he glared at the humans who were chained up and inside of a sell. Saito and Girochi left the room.

"Chikane see if you can talk to them. Ask them to please listen to Saito." Girochi whispered to Chikane before leaving the room. Chikane looked at the human men. They all were glaring at her. Chikane went to the front of the sell and kneeled.

"Please answer him other wise he'll kill you all." Chikane said as she looked at them.

They were all dirty and wounded. They are wearing rags that they were given when they were put in here. "Why should we! All you all are is monsters! Are king will win this war and then all of you will either be killed or slaves! If we all have to die to make it happen so be it!" The leader said as his cold brown eyes glared at Chikane.

All of his men agreed with him. Chikane sighed and lowered her head. "Please don't do this. My father will kill you all painfully if you don't answer him." Chikane said. "We aren't going to tell him anything monster!" The leader yelled as him and his men through there food bowls at Chikane.

The bowls all hit Chikane. She closed her eyes and wasn't harmed at all. Soon the door opened and Saito saw Chikane in front of the sell. "Chikane get away from those scum!" Saito yelled. Chikane stood up and walked away. She went and was standing by the door while Girochi and her father started interrogating them again.

This only the second time Chikane has came with them for interrogations but she could remember the first time very well since it's the most fun she has ever seen her father have. Later. It was getting late and it was down to the last human.

It was a boy who looked younger then Chikane. Chikane saw him in the sell shaking his dark golden eyes weren't cold like the other men they were filled with fear. Chikane watched as her father dragged him out of the sell and was yelling at him.

Chikane closed her eyes and tried to tune him out but it didn't work. She soon opened her eyes to see the boy on the ground he was hurt as is but now it was much worse. "Answer me boy or die right here!" Saito yelled as he was getting ready to kill him.

"Father wait!" Chikane said.

Saito froze as him and Girochi both looked at Chikane. "Please let me try. If he talks to me I'll tell you. And if he does talk let him go." Chikane said as she looked at her father. Saito smiled as he moved away from the boy.

"He's all yours. I've had my fun do what you want let's go Girochi." Saito said as him and Girochi left the room. Chikane waited awhile before going to the boy. She knelt down in front of him and reached out for him. The boy closed his eyes and was still shaking.

Chikane saw that and pulled her hand away. "What's your name little one?" Chikane asked with a smile. The little boy looked at Chikane's smiling face and his face went red. "It's Kazuki." Kazuki said as he was looking into Chikane's royal blue eyes with his scared dark golden eyes.

He has long messy torques hair and he was wearing rags. "Hello Kazuki my name is Chikane. How old are you?" Chikane said. "I'm 13." Kazuki said as he slowly sat up. "I see what were you doing with these solders?" Chikane asked.

"I was in the village they were guarding when the werewolves captured them I was picked up by mistake." Kazuki said as he lowered his head at the memory of his village being burned to the ground and his parents being gone. Chikane noticed that and she smiled as she went and hugged him.

Kazuki froze as his face was really red. "It'll be alright little one I'll make sure your taken good care of." Chikane whispered to Kazuki. Kazuki tried to hold back but he couldn't anymore he went and hugged Chikane back and was crying in her arms. Chikane held him in her arms trying to comfort him.

Later. Kazuki pulled away as he whipped the tears from his eyes. He looked up at Chikane. "Thank you Chikane sama." Kazuki said with a smile. "How about just Chikane." Chikane said with a smile. Kazuki's face went red. "Ok." Kazuki said.

"Good now then let's get you out of here. Can you walk?" Chikane said.

Kazuki tried to get up but he closed his eyes as he was holding his leg. Chikane saw that she went and turned her back to him. "Get on." Chikane said with a smile. Kazuki looked at her surprise but he went and got on her back. Once he was on Chikane got up and started walking.

Later. Chikane was riding back home with Kazuki.

Why is it I feel so safe with her? She's one of them. She's a werewolf and yet she's helping me. But why? Kazuki thought as he soon drifted off to sleep in her arms. Chikane saw that and smiled. He'll stay with me until I see Himeko again then she can take him with her and find a good human family to take him in. It'll be better for him. Chikane thought as she went faster.

Later. Kazuki was asleep in Chikane's huge bed. Chikane had asked Otoha to watch and treat him. Meanwhile. A good hard punch across her face was her fathers way of trying to knock some sense into her. The punch was much harder then before it made Chikane's lip start to bleed.

"Are you crazy! That human scum can't stay here!" Saito yelled.

"It wont be for to long and I wont just leave him in the woods were he is easy pray!" Chikane said. "No! That trash has to go now! I will not have a stupid human living here!" Saito yelled. "Saito clam down." Girochi said.

Saito looked at his old friend and then back at Chikane who was looking at him with her cold angry royal blue eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "How long will it be staying here?!" Saito said trying hard not to lose it again.

"For awhile at lest until his wounds are healed." Chikane said. Saito sighed as he opened his eyes and looked at Chikane. "Very well but I don't want to see him. He must be kept in your room. If I see him I will kill him. Am I understood." Saito said.

"Yes sir and thank you." Chikane said as she gave her father a light smile before bowing to him and walking away. "She's to much like her mother. I fear it will be the death of her one day." Saito said as he looked at Girochi.

"You might be right about that. But it's just a little boy. Chikane wouldn't let any stupid human kill her. Don't worry so much and trust in your daughters strength that part she got from you remember." Girochi said with a smile.

They both smiled as they both started walking and talking about there next step.

Meanwhile. Chikane walked into her room. Otoha went over to her. "Chikane your lip." Otoha said. Chikane whipped the blood away. "It's nothing don't worry. How is he?" Chikane said with a smile. "He'll be fine all he needs is lots of rest." Otoha said as she lowered her head.

"Is something wrong?" Chikane asked. "Yes. Since when have you cared so much for humans?" Otoha asked. "I don't know. But in his case I felt bad. He is still so young and he was so scared so I felt like I needed to help." Chikane said. "I see. Well good night Chikane." Otoha said as she bowed to Chikane and walked to the door.

"Good night Otoha." Chikane said with a smile. Otoha smiled back and then left the room. Chikane went and sat down on the bed next to Kazuki. She went and moved some of his hair out of his face.

"Mommy." Kazuki whispered.

Chikane smiled as she went and got up. She went and was looking out her window at the moon. Hurry up and be full that way I can see Himeko again. For his and my sake. Chikane thought as she closed her eyes.

I guess I started carrying about humans when I met Himeko because the first time I didn't seem to really care. I just watched my father kill them but this time I spoke up and saved this little boys life. I guess it's all because of Himeko. Chikane thought as she opened her eyes and smiled.

All thanks to a human princess. Chikane thought as she stood there looking at the moon.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you liked it ^-^ let me know what you think** **and how I did ok ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning.

Kazuki slowly opened his eyes and saw he was curled next to someone. He looked up and saw it was Chikane. His face went really red as he pulled away and sat up. Chikane felt that and woke up. She saw he was awake and sat up.

"Morning Kazuki did you sleep well?" Chikane asked. Kazuki nodded his head yes. "Good." Chikane said with a smile. Chikane soon got up to bring some food for Kazuki she had already told him to not leave the room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Wake up Himeko!" Makoto yelled.

Himeko woke up and sat up.

"What's up Mako?" Himeko asked. "Today we have to go with dad remember." Makoto said with a smile. Himeko remembered and quickly got ready. Soon they both were ready and left there room to meet up with there father.

Later. "Good morning girl's." There father said with a smile. "Morning dad!" They both said as they went and hugged him. Tsubasa and Souma smiled. "Shall we go." Kaze said. They all got on there horses and rode off.

Later. Himeko, Makoto and Souma were sitting down and watching the king and his knight question some werewolves. It's true that they are prisoners but they get to wear the cloths they are caught in and they are only chained if they are near the king. They all get there own cell as well.

Much better treatment the humans get.

The werewolf glared at them. "Please all we want to know is when he plans to attack again." Kaze said. "Like hell! Why should I tell you! My king will kill you all! Just watch!" The werewolf said with a smirk as he glared at the girl's. Souma saw that and got in front of them.

"I think that's enough. Please return him to his cell." Kaze said. "Yes sire." Some guards said as they took him away. "You two alright?" Souma asked. "We're fine Souma all he did was look at us." Makoto said as she went and playfully hit Souma. Himeko lowered her head. I wonder. Himeko thought.

"Is something wrong?" Kaze asked as he noticed Himeko was looking down. "No nothing sorry." Himeko said with a smile as she looked at her father. He smiled back. "Well how about we all take a break and get something to eat." Kaze said.

Everyone was up for it. As they all left. When they were finished they all went back to question the rest of the werewolves but no one would answer. Tsubasa and Kaze were getting tired and decided to take one more break before the last one of the day. Makoto and Souma went with them.

Himeko stood in the room this time.

All of the werewolves look right at me. I wonder why? Himeko thought. "Hey you!" A voice said. Himeko looked up to see the werewolf that was being questioned next. "Why do you smell like Chikane?" He asked. Himeko froze. She thought she had washed off the sent.

"I don't know what your talking about." Himeko said as she got up and was going to leave. "One more thing if I were you human I would be careful. Chikane is after all the daughter of the king she may try to be kind like her mother but she is her fathers daughter after all." The werewolf said with a smirk.

Himeko turn and was looking at him. "What do you mean?" Himeko asked. "Chikane's mother was really kind she would try to help humans and since Chikane spent so much time with her I guess it rubbed off on her. But after her mother was killed that's when her father started to change.

He became even more cut throat then before and he wanted his daughter to be the same way. His treatment to her changed as well he made her come to everything interrogations and executions. His training with her was much more painful. Chikane is as cold as her father.

If I were you human I wouldn't go near her again from the smell of you your lucky you got away alive." He said with a smirk. Himeko lowered her head as she left the room. He's wrong Chikane isn't evil! She's kind! Himeko thought as she kept walking.

Kaze and Tsubasa saw her leave and told Makoto and Souma to follow.

They took off after her as the two adults went inside to finish up. Meanwhile. Himeko was sitting under a tree. "Himeko what's wrong?" Makoto asked as she and Souma sat down next to her. "It's nothing I'm fine you guys." Himeko said as she lifted her head and smiled at them.

"Did that werewolf say something to hurt you?" Souma asked. "Kind of. But I know it's not true so I'm fine." Himeko said. "That's right you should never believe werewolves it will only lead to the death of you." Makoto said.

Himeko froze as she lowered her head again. Makoto and Souma saw that and looked at each other. Can I? Can I really trust in Chikane? I want to believe I can but. Himeko thought as she stood like that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few weeks past and it was finally the night of the full moon.

Himeko left her room and headed for the stables. She got on her horse and rode off. Later. She stopped and was happy to see Chikane there. She ran over to her and without thinking gave her a hug. Chikane was a bit surprised but she smiled and hugged her back.

Soon they pulled away from each other. Himeko's face was really red realizing that she just ran up and hugged Chikane. "Sorry about that. I was just so happy to see you so I guess I got carried away." Himeko said as she lowered her head to cover her really red face.

Chikane smiled. "I missed you too Himeko." Chikane said. Himeko looked up at Chikane's smiling face and smiled back. Himeko then noticed someone. Chikane saw that. "O right this is Kazuki. I was wondering if you can take him back with you and find him a good human family." Chikane said as they both were looking at the sleeping boy.

"Of course I think I know just the people." Himeko said with a smile.

They both sat down next to Kazuki. "Umm Chikane what was your mother like?" Himeko asked. Chikane froze and looked up at the moon. "My mother was very kind. People couldn't believe she was my father's mate. She was the exact opposite of my father. She was kind and gentle.

She would even protect humans sadly that's what got her killed but before she didn't care what my father said she wanted to help and she also wanted peace in this world that way I could live happily." Chikane said with a smile. "She sounds wonderful I wish I could have met her." Himeko said.

Chikane looked at her.

"And yours?" Chikane asked. "My mother was also really kind. My father always tells me I'm just like her. She loved bring me out here with her on night's like this. We would talk about everything. She too wanted peace in this world that way I could be happy and not be afraid of anyone different then me.

She hated when the guards were telling me and Mako about how evil werewolves are." Himeko said. "Mako? Who's that?" Chikane asked. "O I forgot I didn't tell you about her. She's my half sister. I call her Mako but her full name is Makoto. He have the same father but different mothers.

Her mother was killed in a attack and so she came to live with us. My mother treated her just like her own so it was fun." Himeko said with a smile. "I see." Chikane said. "What about you Chikane any brother's or sister's?" Himeko asked.

"No. I'm an only child. But I do have a friend named Otoha. I hope one day you'll get to meet her." Chikane said with a smile. Himeko's face went a little red. "Great I hope so to. And I hope one day you can meet Mako and Souma." Himeko said.

"Souma?" Chikane asked. "O he is my childhood friend. He is the family I have in mind for Kazuki. Him and his older brother are good friends of my family and they are both knight's so he'll be well taken care of." Himeko said with a smile.

"What's a knight?" Chikane asked.

"There protectors of the royal family." Himeko said. "Don't you have protectors?" Himeko asked. "Nope. Us werewolves don't need them. My father has a general that helps him but trust me my father needs no protection." Chikane said.

"Is this general your families friend?" Himeko asked. "Yup. He has known my father for along time since they were kids. His sister Miyako was best friends with me mother." Chikane said. "Was?" Himeko asked. "She was killed when my mother was." Chikane said.

"I see I'm sorry." Himeko said. "No need. I'm sorry about your mother as well." Chikane said. "Umm Chikane what's your father like?" Himeko asked. Chikane froze as she lowered her head. "My father use to be very calm and had a soft spot for me and my mother. But after my mother was killed he changed.

He became really cold and quick to anger. He hates humans with all his heart and will never stop this war until humans are all killed or miserable." Chikane said as she made herself look at Himeko. "And yours?" Chikane asked.

"My father is really kind but he can be cold when he has to. He will never let werewolves win. He hates werewolves as well since it was them who killed are mother." Himeko said they both lowered there heads. "I can only think of what would happen if they found out." Chikane said.

"Yeah." Himeko said as they stood that way for awhile.

"Himeko are you afraid of me?" Chikane asked. Himeko looked up at Chikane who still had her head down. "Not at all." Himeko said. "You should be." Chikane said as she got up and walked away. Himeko got up and followed.

"Why should I be?" Himeko asked. Chikane stopped and turned to face her. "Would you like to see why? Do you really want to know?" Chikane asked. Himeko stopped and looked confused. "Himeko if you truly wish to see why you should be afraid of me I will show you but only if you want." Chikane said as she closed her eyes waiting for Himeko's answer.

"Chikane I don't understand what your talking about?" Himeko said. "Himeko the reason your not afraid of me is because you have only seen me in this form. But would you still want to see me if you saw what my true form is what us werewolves really look like. Or would you run away in fear like all humans do." Chikane said.

"I see. Then please saw me." Himeko said as she closed her eyes.

Chikane opened hers and was looking at Himeko. "I want to know everything about you Chikane. And so that also means I want to know what you look like when you're a werewolf." Himeko said. Chikane understood as she closed her eyes and changed. _"Himeko open your eyes."_ Chikane's voice was inside Himeko's mind.

Himeko did what Chikane said and opened her eyes. She looked in front of her. _"This is the real me."_ Chikane said. In front of Himeko was a beautiful bluish black werewolf with cold royal blue eyes that were staring at Himeko. She was standing on all fours she was only a little bigger then a wolf as she was staring at Himeko to see if she would run away.

She was surprised to see that Himeko went and kneeled in front of her and hugged her. "Your so beautiful Chikane." Himeko said. Chikane closed her eyes. _"Thank you Himeko."_ Chikane said. Himeko soon let go and Chikane closed her eyes and changed back into her beautiful human form.

They both smiled at each other.

Soon after that. "It's getting late we should head back." Chikane said as she got up and put her hand out to Himeko. Himeko took it and Chikane helped her up. After that Himeko got on her horse and was holding the sleeping Kazuki in her arms.

"See ya soon right Chikane?" Himeko asked. "Right." Chikane said with a smile. Himeko's face went a little red. "Alright bye Chikane." Himeko said with a smile. "Bye Himeko." Chikane said with a smile. Himeko went and rode off.

Chikane stood and watched until she was out of sight. She turned and was heading back when she stopped and looked up at the moon. Mother. Chikane thought as she smiled and headed back to the palace.

Later. Chikane walked in and froze to see Girochi there. "I caught you Chikane." Girochi said with a smirk. Chikane glared at him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you liked it^-^ let me know what you think and how I'm doing ok ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Girochi! What are you doing awake?!" Chikane said as she walked over to him.

"Nothing I had a feeling you would sneak out again and look I was right. Your just like your mother." Girochi smiled. "Well if that's all good night." Chikane said as she walked past him. Girochi got a good whiff of Chikane.

"Hold it what's that I smell? It smells so sweat. It's a human sent. Chikane explain!" Girochi said as he got in front of Chikane. Chikane didn't much like it so she gave him a death glare. "I was out." Chikane said. "Doing what?! Why do you have a humans sent on you?!" Girochi said.

"Why else would there be a human sent on me! I was hunting!" Chikane said.

Girochi smiled. "You have more of your father in you then I thought! Judging from the smell it's a girl with a sweat sent! So did you kill her now or are you staking her?!" Girochi said his voice said it all he sounded so proud. "I'm staking her. I haven't killed her yet." Chikane said.

"I see well keep it up kid. And don't worry I wont tell Saito about you sneaking out but he'll be so proud to hear his daughter has found a good enough pray for her to hunt." Girochi said with a smirk as he walked away. Chikane sighed and started walking.

Thank god it worked. Girochi isn't the smartest so it's easy to trick him but I better be more careful next time it could be my father waiting for me. Chikane thought as she kept walking. The first thing Chikane did was take a bath to try to wash away Himeko's sweat sent. Then after she was done with that it was time for bed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile. Himeko had just put away her horse and was carrying Kazuki on her back as she walked inside the palace. No one was awake. That's good I got away with it. Himeko thought as she sighed and headed for her room. She went and lied Kazuki down on her bed as she went to take a bath.

After she was done she was to tired to remember that Kazuki was on her bed so she went and lied down and went to sleep.

The next day. Kazuki slowly opened his eyes but to his surprised it wasn't Chikane who was there. He went and sat up and he backed away until he fell off the bed. Himeko and Makoto woke up when they heard a thud.

Himeko sat up and saw it was Kazuki who made the thud sound so she got out of bed and went to his side. "Are you alright Kazuki?" Himeko asked as she was going to help him up. Kazuki quickly moved out of the way.

"Who are you? Where's Chikane?" Kazuki asked.

Himeko noticed he was shaking. "I'm Himeko I'm Chikane's friend she asked me to find you a family." Himeko said with a smile. Kazuki's face went red as he remembered what happened before he went to sleep.

_"Kazuki you'll be safer with a human family my friend Himeko will help you find one. Trust her and be safe."_ Chikane's voice went through his mind. "I see. Then you're the friend Chikane told me about." Kazuki said as he relaxed. "Yup." Himeko said with a smile.

Makoto woke up and saw Kazuki. "Who's the kid?" Makoto asked as she went over to Himeko. Kazuki went and was now sitting closer to Himeko. "This is Kazuki." Himeko said. "Alright and what's he doing here? And more importantly how did he get here?" Makoto asked as she sat down and smiled at Kazuki.

"Well umm…" Himeko said as she was trying think of something to say. "Let me guess you snuck out again and found him huh." Makoto said. "Yeah that's it." Himeko said with a smile. Makoto went and messed up Himeko's blonde hair.

"Hey!" Himeko said as she looked at Makoto.

"So what now?" Makoto asked. "Well I was going to see if Souma and Tsubasa wouldn't mind taking care of him." Himeko said as she looked Kazuki. "This is my sister Makoto you don't have to worry she wont hurt you." Himeko said with a smile. Kazuki's face went red as he bowed his head to Makoto.

"Aww he is so cute if they don't want him he'll be staying with us." Makoto said as she went and hugged Kazuki. Kazuki was caught off guard and his face went really red. Himeko smiled as she watched them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile. Chikane woke up and got dressed. She was walking around the palace when she was stopped by her father. She lowered her head to him. He smirked and went and hugged Chikane. Chikane froze he hadn't hugged her ever since her mother was killed. He soon let her go.

"I'm so proud. Girochi told me you found a good enough pray to hunt is he right?" Saito said with a smirk.

Chikane lowered her head. "Yes sir." Chikane said. "That's great before you kill her I hope I get to meet her. She smells very sweat." Saito said as he walked past Chikane. Chikane smelled herself and noticed Himeko's sent still was on her. She started walking again.

O great now my father knows this is bad. I hope that I can still trick them other wise I wont be able to see Himeko anymore. Chikane thought as she sighed. She soon met up with Otoha and they both went off for training.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile. "Good morning you guys." Souma said with a smile as he ran over to the two girl's. "Morning." They both said. Souma noticed Kazuki hiding behind Himeko. "Hello there and what's your name?" Souma said as he knelt down in front of Kazuki. "It's Kazuki." Kazuki said as he bowed his head to him.

"Nice to meet you Kazuki." Souma said with a smile as he got up.

"Why do you two have a little boy with you?" Souma asked. "Himeko found him and brought him home with her." Makoto said. Himeko gave her a why did you tell him look. "Wait that means you snuck out again last night. Himeko you know it isn't safe to do that! What if a werewolf found you! You could have been killed!" Souma said. Himeko lowered her head.

"Not true! Not all werewolves are mean!" Kazuki said as he was glaring at Souma. They all looked at him surprised. "Anyway Souma I'm fine. I was going to ask you if you and Tsubasa would like to take care of Kazuki." Himeko said.

Souma looked at Kazuki and then thought about it. "I would have to ask my brother but I don't see why not. But wouldn't it be better if he stayed with you?" Souma said. "That's right can't I just stay with you and Makoto sama. Please." Kazuki said as he looked up at Himeko.

Himeko smiled. "Well I guess so but we would have to ask dad first." Himeko said. "Well Tsubasa and Kaze are in the thrown room let's go ask him." Souma said as they all headed for the thrown room.

Later. They introduced Kazuki to both Tsubasa and Kaze. "Well I don't see why not." Kaze said with a smile. Tsubasa and Souma smiled. Kazuki was happy that he'd be staying with Himeko since after all she is friends with Chikane. They all went off to play with Kazuki leaving the adults to there work.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile. "Chikane what's with you today?!" Saito said as he walked in on his daughter training. Everyone quickly kneeled to him as Chikane lowered her head. "Your movements are slow and your not attacking to kill!" Saito yelled as he was now in front of his daughter.

"I'm sorry sir I'll do better this time." Chikane said. Saito sighed. "Alright well I'll leave you to your training but when I come back to check on you. You better be getting better not worse!" Saito said as he left the room. Everyone got up and started training again.

Today's training was hand to hand in human form. Chikane was beating up everyone she fought with but that wasn't enough for her father. He wanted his daughter to leave them on the ground out cold. So Chikane's eyes got colder as she started fighting again. A whole group of werewolves were her opponents as they all went and started fighting.

Later. Her father came back in to see all the students out cold on the ground. "Very good Chikane." Saito said with a smirk. Chikane lowered her head. "Thank you sir." Chikane said. "Well that's all for your training today right?" Saito asked.

"Yes sir." Chikane said.

"Well good then you and Otoha can come with me and Girochi. We have something to do today." Saito said. Both her and Otoha followed him and Girochi. They soon were on there horses and rode off.

Later. They stopped in a near by werewolf village. Everyone stopped and kneeled down when they saw them. They rode to the center of the village were there where some solders there. They stopped and got off there horses. All the solders kneeled to him. "Who is in charge?" Saito asked. "I am sire." A werewolf said as he got up but he bowed to him.

"I see I got a report that you wanted to tell me something." Saito said. "Yes sire it would seem we have finally got one of the human scum to talk and tell us everything." The solder said. "I see. Then let's talk about this in your tent." Saito said as Him, Girochi and the solder went inside the tent.

Chikane and Otoha just waited out side with the horses. When it came to matters like this Chikane wasn't really told about any of it. Four little kids ran over to the two girls. "You're the princess." They all said with smiles. Chikane smiled back.

"Hey you brats show respect down on your knees!" A solder yelled at them.

The kids quickly did what the solder said. Chikane sighed as she went and kneeled in front of the kids. "It's alright you can get up. So what are you all playing?" Chikane said. The kids all stood up and smiled. "Were playing hunting." A little boy said.

"Really and how do you play?" Chikane asked. "Easy. You pick someone to be the human and everyone has to go and try to find them." Another little boy said. "I see and so which one of you is the human?" Chikane asked. "That's me." The only little girl said. "Yeah it's because she's the only one who play's with us. And normally the human is a girl." One boy said.

"I see. Can me and Otoha play with you?" Chikane asked.

"Alright. But what will you be?" They all said. "How about we'll be the humans and all of you try to get us." Chikane said with a smile. "Alright." They all said with smiles as they gave Otoha and Chikane time to run off and hide. As soon as they were far enough away the kids started to play.

Later. It was getting late and Saito and Girochi had just finished talking to the solder. They came out and Saito wasn't to happy when he saw that Chikane was playing with kids. "Chikane! Otoha time to leave!" Saito yelled at them. "Alright." They both said. "Bye." They both said to the little kids. The kids said bye back and returned to there families.

Chikane and Otoha got on there horses and rode off with Saito and Girochi. Girochi could tell that Saito was pissed off. Later. They were back at the palace. Chikane got a hard punch across her face. Chikane lowered her head. Saito had already punched Otoha across the face as well.

"That was embarrassing to see my daughter playing with children! You're the princess and yet you were acting like a child! From now on you will train for the whole day non stop! You will not be allowed any freedom to do what you want! Am I understood!" Saito yelled.

Chikane glared at him with her cold royal blue eyes.

"Yes sir." Chikane said. "Good now both of you get out of my sight!" Saito said as they both bowed to him and left. Saito sighed. "Still to much like her huh?" Girochi asked. "Yeah. It's not like it's a bad thing. At first I was hoping that Chikane would be like her mother but since it was her kindness that got her killed. Well I just don't want it to be the death of Chikane as well." Saito said.

"Maybe if you just told her that she wouldn't keep giving you the death glare." Girochi said. "I can't tell her that. She wants to be like her mother I can see it in her eyes. And if I told her my reasons for doing what I do I think she would hate me more." Saito said as him and Girochi headed to the thrown room.

Meanwhile. "I'm sorry Otoha I didn't think he would hit you as well." Chikane said as she looked over at Otoha. "It's alright Chikane it doesn't hurt. Besides I feel sorry for you. Training the way you do non stop wont that be painful." Otoha said as she lowered her head.

"I guess so but I don't mind my father says pain just makes you stronger that is if it doesn't kill you." Chikane said.

"That's true." Otoha said as they both laughed. Chikane stopped and opened the door to her room. "Well good night Otoha." Chikane said. "Good night Chikane." Otoha said as she bowed to Chikane and headed for her room. Chikane went and walked over to the window.

She was looking at the moon. It's getting harder to keep the monster in me tamed. It would seem the only time I have no problem being like my mother is when I'm around Himeko. When I'm around her I'm myself. I wish the full moon will come soon. Chikane thought as she lied down and fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile. Makoto and Kazuki were asleep. Kazuki was curled up next to Himeko. Himeko smiled. Chikane I wonder what she's up to right now. She must be sleeping. I can't wait to see her again. Himeko thought as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you guys liked it ^^ let me know what you think and how I did ok ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks past and Chikane was on one knee breathing heavily. She lowered her head when she saw her father come into the room. "I hear you have been non stop training like I ordered." Saito said as he looked at his daughter who was beyond tired. Chikane nodded her head yes since she couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Good I'm glad your starting to listen to me more. That's enough for today as a reward for your hard work you can take the rest of the day off." Saito said with a smirk as he left the room. Otoha went to Chikane's side and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you Otoha." Chikane said with a very weak smile.

Otoha smiled back but was very worried for Chikane. The kind of training her father puts her through in one day makes Chikane weak but it's already been three weeks and Chikane didn't look well at all. Otoha helped her to the bath room were Chikane got to take a nice warm bath to relax her overworked body.

"Umm Chikane would you like to hear about what the solder told your father?" Otoha asked as she was sitting out side of the bath room waiting for Chikane to finish. "How do you know Otoha?" Chikane asked. "Well I over heard them when I was passing by." Otoha said. Chikane couldn't help but smile.

"Alright." Chikane said.

"It seems they have found a opening to attack. They say that one of the princesses loves to come out late at night we just have to find out when and take her prisoner. Once we have one of his daughters that weak human king will have to do what we say." Otoha said. Chikane froze.

O no Himeko. My father wants to capture Himeko. I can't let that happen if my father has Himeko there's no telling what kind of pain he'll put her through. Chikane thought as Otoha's voice snapped her out of thought. "Wouldn't that be great Chikane to finally be done with this war." Otoha said. "Yeah." Chikane said as she lowered her head.

I want this war to end so that I can be with Himeko but I will not allow my father to harm Himeko in anyway. If it comes down to her or him I would protect her. Chikane thought as she tried to think of an idea to keep Himeko safe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile. "Kazuki come back here." Himeko playfully said as she ran after the little 13 year old. "No way you have to catch me!" Kazuki said as he ran faster. Makoto and Souma where sitting down under a tree watching them.

"The way they act it's like we aren't in the middle of a war." Makoto said with a smile. "You're right about that." Souma said with a smile. "So how are things going? Has you're father gotten any sleep?" Souma asked.

"No. He has been up non stop for the past few days. He always gets this way around this time. Mother loved this time of year and all it does is remind my father of her being gone." Makoto said as she lowered her head. "I see. Sorry." Souma said as he lowered his head as well.

"Don't be. The thing I'm worried about is how Himeko feels. Since spring started my father has been avoiding her. She looks so much like her and to top it all off she acts like her as well. I guess he is trying so hard to forget and looking at Himeko just keeps reminding him." Makoto said as she looked at the happy Himeko as she finally caught Kazuki.

"I guess but Himeko doesn't seem to notice." Souma said.

"O she notices but she just doesn't show it. She tries to spend as much time with dad before spring so that she can get the feeling he still loves her." Makoto said. "But he does love her and you. You're both his whole world." Souma said.

"We know that but how would you feel if for a whole season Tsubasa avoided you. He didn't speak to you. He didn't look at you. He wouldn't even go near you." Makoto said. Souma lowered his head. "I guess you're right it would make me feel like he hates me." Souma said.

"See but even so Himeko doesn't see it that way. I swear her kindness is going to get her killed one day." Makoto said with a smirk. "You know I don't think she would mind dying like that." Souma said with a smirk. They both snapped out of it when Himeko and Kazuki pulled them to there feet and made them play with them as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile. Chikane was lying down in her bed trying to rest up since this might be her only day off but the thought of Himeko being captured by her father kept her awake. If that really does happen I can't think of anyway of saving her without fighting my own kind.

I'm stronger then almost everyone the only two I would have to worry about are Girochi and father. But even if I do save her what can I do next. I wouldn't be allowed to return home not without being killed. Knowing Himeko she would make me stay with her.

But then I don't know how her family would react to that and what if I cause trouble for her. Chikane thought as she sighed and closed her eyes. The only way to protect her is to stop seeing her. On the next full moon I'm going to tell her it will be the last time.

It's the only way even though I want to see her it's the only way to protect her without making her feel bad. Chikane thought as she closed her eyes to rest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few weeks past and Chikane was right about that being her only day off.

It was now the night of the full moon and once again they both sunk out and met each other. "Chikane!" Himeko yelled happily as she ran up and hugged Chikane. Chikane smiled and hugged her back. They soon let each other go and sat down.

"Chikane you look tired." Himeko said as she looked at her with her worried violet eyes. Chikane smiled. "I'm alright I've just been doing a lot of training that's all." Chikane said. "I see." Himeko said. "How's Kazuki doing?" Chikane asked changing the subject.

"Great he fits in well with my family." Himeko said with a smile.

"Good I'm glad." Chikane said with a smile. "But he still misses you Chikane he keeps asking me when he will be able to see you again." Himeko said with a smile. "Sorry to say it might be along time before I can see him again." Chikane said with a sigh. "Your probably right." Himeko said.

"Himeko this should be the last time we do this." Chikane said as she lowered her head. "Why?" Himeko asked. "My father found out you like to come out at night. He will be looking for you. If he finds you he'll put you through so much pain. This is the only way to keep that from happening.

If we both stop seeing each other and if you don't come out at night. At lest until my father thinks what he has been told is a lie." Chikane said as she kept her head down she didn't want to look into Himeko's sad violet eyes.

"I see. It does make sense to do that. But not being able to see you will be much worse than any pain he can do." Himeko said. Chikane lifted her head and looked at Himeko. Himeko had lowered her head. "I want to keep seeing you Chikane. I feel like I can be my self around you. Like I can lower my guard. I feel safe when I'm near you." Himeko said.

"Himeko." Chikane said as she went and pulled Himeko into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I feel the same. Like I can be me when I'm around you. But I will not put you endanger. It wont be forever just long enough for my father to lose interest." Chikane said.

Himeko's face was red as she returned the hug.

They both soon let go of each other. "Would it make you happy Chikane?" Himeko asked. "Yes." Chikane said as she made her self smile knowing she just lied to her. "Alright. But how will I know when we can meet again?" Himeko asked.

Chikane smiled as she handed Himeko a pink shell necklace. Himeko took it but looked confused. "This shell will glow when I want to see you. And if you ever want to see me." Chikane and as she pulled out her necklace with a pink shell on it.

"Mine will glow and I'll come as fast as I can all you have to do is wish for it with all your heart." Chikane said with a smile. Himeko put it on and smiled back. They both started talking enjoying every moment of there last night. Later. "It's getting late we should head back now." Chikane said as she was going to get up but felt something pull on her black cape.

She looked to see it was Himeko. "Can't we wait just a little longer? Please Chikane." Himeko said her head down and face red. Chikane smiled and sat back down. "Alright. Awhile longer." Chikane said as they both started talking.

Awhile later they both ended up falling asleep. Chikane was lying her head on the tree they were sitting by and Himeko fell asleep on her lap. They both fell into the most wonderful and safest sleep they have ever had in there life.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well what happens when they wake up and return home? Chikane is probably going to get it from Saito. But you'll have to read to find out ^-^ tell me what you guys think and how I did and I'm sorry if there are misspelled words ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning. The sunlight hitting her face woke Chikane up. She looked around and realized she wasn't in her room. She then looked at her lap were Himeko's sleeping head was. Chikane's face went red but it didn't last long she realized that neither one of them went back home and this was really bad.

As much as Chikane didn't want to she went and lightly shook the sleeping Himeko until she woke up. Himeko slowly sat up and looked to see Chikane. "Chikane?" Himeko said confused until she too realized they were still outside.

"We never went home." They both said as they both got up.

Chikane soon froze and looked around. "Chikane what's wrong?" Himeko asked as she called her horse to come to them. "I don't know but this scent." Chikane said. As soon as the horse came Himeko got on it. They said there good byes and Chikane watched Himeko ride off back to her home.

Chikane was still trying to place the scent she picked up. "So that's the human your hunting. She's a cute one that's for sure." A voice said. Chikane knew who it was right away and now could place the scent. It was Girochi. Girochi came out of the tree and walked over to her.

"I was to far away to hear you two talk. But man she's cute and her sweet scent is all over you." Girochi said with a smirk. Chikane death glared him as her royal blue eyes got really cold. "I get it you don't to be teased and above all you don't like me teasing you about you're prey.

I'm sorry but if I were you I'd be more worried about what Saito is going to do to you when you get back home." Girochi said with a smirk. Chikane just glared at him as she walked away. Girochi smirked as he followed. It's working Saito she's getting more like you every second. Girochi thought as he followed.

Thank god it was Girochi again. And thank god no one knows what the princesses look like. I must be in luck but how long will it last. After all it wont take long for those solders to get the prisoners to tell them what they look like and when that happens Himeko will be endanger since stupid here saw her. Hopefully by then he would have forgotten her. Chikane thought as she sighed.

They both kept walking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile.

Himeko rode up to the palaces and had just put her horse away and walked in and was tackled by Kazuki. "Big sis! Don't scare us like that!" Kazuki said as his hug got tighter. Himeko smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Kazuki I didn't mean to scare you." Himeko said.

Kazuki soon let go and Makoto and Souma ran over to her. "Himeko where have you been?! Are you alright?!" They both said. "I'm fine you guys. I just fell asleep outside when I went to get a better look of the moon that's all." Himeko said with a smile. Both Makoto and Souma relaxed but it didn't mean they were done with her.

"Are you crazy! You could have been killed! What if a werewolf found you then what!" They both yelled. Kazuki got in front of Himeko and glared at both of them. "Leave big sis alone! Big sis is fine so you two should leave her alone! And I told you all werewolves aren't bad!" Kazuki said as his glare got colder.

They both looked surprised as Himeko just smiled. "He's right we're just glad you're alright." They both said with smiles. Both Souma and Makoto ran off to tell the adults that Himeko was alright. "Big sis how's Chikane?" Kazuki asked with a smile.

"How did you?" Himeko asked. "When I hugged you I could smell her all over you. I may not be a werewolf but I remember what she smells like." Kazuki said with a smile. Himeko smiled back. "She's alright she just looked a little tired that's all. She did ask about you." Himeko said.

"Really! I'm so glad she hasn't forgotten about me!" Kazuki said with a smile as his face got a little red. "You now Kazuki I'm sure Chikane could never forget about you." Himeko said with a smile.

"The same goes for you big sis. Chikane would tell me a lot about you. She said she felt like she was leaving me in good hands." Kazuki said with a smile as he went and hugged Himeko again. Himeko smiled and hugged him back. They soon let each other go and Kazuki want to play. So they both started playing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile.

Chikane was on one knee. Girochi was right about one thing her father wasn't happy about her not only sneaking out but staying out all night. Chikane's lip was bleeding but that wasn't the only thing that was wrong her face was swollen and now her gut hurt after Saito just finished punching her full force.

"I ordered you not to leave with out a guard and not only do you leave and disobey but you stayed out all night with what smells like a human!" Saito yelled. The only ones there were Girochi and Otoha. Otoha was on one knee with her head down her eyes were closed tight as she was trying to hid all the worry.

Chikane just looked up at him and glared at him with her colder royal blue eyes that almost matched her fathers. He smirked and went and pulled Chikane to her feet by her cape. "You will regret this! From now on I will be the one you train with me or Girochi if I'm unable!

You will not stop at all not even for sleep or to eat! If your lucky and I calm down I might give you another day off! Am I understood!" Saito said. Chikane lowered her head. "Yes sir." Chikane said. "Good now head for the training room we start now!" Saito said as he let Chikane go.

Chikane soon started walking and Otoha followed."Girochi go see what you can find out about that princess while I teach my daughter some respect!" Saito said as he growled and walked away. Girochi smiled as he left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile.

Chikane handed Otoha her cape. Thank god father was blinded by anger and didn't notice the scent was the same as the person I said I was hunting. That would have made things harder. Chikane thought as she sighed.

"Are you alright?" Otoha asked.

Chikane smiled. "I'm fine don't worry." Chikane said as she kept walking and Otoha stopped. Soon she was on one knee as Saito passed by. She could hear him growling and knew Chikane was in for one hell of a training session.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later.

It was night and Chikane was still standing but she was using all of her energy to keep her standing. Her father was using the darkness to hid himself from her. She needed to use her senses to find him.

She got him almost all of the time but there were sometimes he got her. The thing with this training is that her father is in werewolf form and Chikane is not. So he moves a lot faster then her. But that didn't stop Chikane. They kept going at it for the whole night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile. Kazuki and Makoto were sleeping while Himeko was still awake. She smiled at Kazuki as he was curled up next to her like always. Himeko looked at the pink shell and smiled. Chikane I can't wait for this to glow because that means we can see each other again. I wish it will happen soon I already miss you. Himeko thought as she slowly fell asleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**How long will they be apart from each other? Well you'll have to read on to find out ^-^ let me know how I did and what you think and sorry again if there misspelled words ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

A month later. Chikane finally had a day off and was using it to rest. She took a bathe and fell straight to sleep. Himeko. Chikane thought as she closed her eyes tightly. She had asked Otoha to let her know if her father said anything else about the human princess idea.

I was hoping he would have given up on it but it's been a whole month since I last saw Himeko. What if…. What if I'm different when I see her again or what if she doesn't want to see me any more. Chikane thought as she slowly fell into a light sleep knowing tomorrow will bring more hard core training.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile.

"Big sis? Hey big sis?!" Kazuki said as he sat down next to Himeko snapping her out of thought. They were under on of the trees in there huge royal garden. "Hey Kazuki what's up?" Himeko asked.

"That's what I want to know? You've been spacing out a lot and spending a lot of time alone. Makoto and Souma are worried and so is your father. What's wrong?" Kazuki said as he was looking at her with his worried dark golden eyes. Himeko sighed and looked away.

"Nothing." Himeko said.

"It has to do with Chikane huh?" Kazuki asked. Himeko looked at him. He smiled. "I guess I was right. Come to think of it you haven't spent any nights away from the palace like before so you haven't seen Chikane huh." Kazuki said.

"Right. I haven't seen her for a month now and I miss her so much." Himeko said as she lowered her head. "I miss her too. I can't wait for this stupid war to be over so that we can all be together." Kazuki said. Himeko smiled.

"I'll make you a promise Kazuki when I take control of the kingdom I'll end this stupid war and then the three of us will leave and live somewhere far away free from this. What do you say." Himeko said with a smile. Kazuki's face went red. "That's a huge promise you sure you can really do it?" Kazuki said.

"Of course! I'll have yours and Chikane's help and together there's nothing we can't do." Himeko said. Kazuki smiled. "Alright I'll look forward to it. But how will we all leave. The kingdoms will need watching over?" Kazuki said.

"That's were Makoto comes in. I'm sure she would love to rule since it's what her mothers last wish was. She's been trying hard to learn everything she can." Himeko said. "So you both will end this and then you'll leave it all up to Makoto." Kazuki said.

"Yup." Himeko said.

"That sounds fine with me." Kazuki said as they both smiled at each other. "I'm glad." Kazuki said. Himeko looked at him confused. "I got you to smile that bright warm smile not those fake ones you've been giving." Kazuki said. Himeko smiled.

"Thanks Kazuki you're the best." Himeko said as they both started talking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later.

It was now dark and a knock on the door woke Chikane up. "Come in." Chikane said as she sat up and saw it was Otoha. Otoha come in and closed the door. "Sorry to wake you Chikane. But I heard something you might want to know." Otoha said. Chikane smiled.

"Go ahead." Chikane said. "It's about the human princess your father has given up on the night thing but he did get the solder to tell us what they both look like. As we speak he is trying to find out which is the heir so we can kidnap her." Otoha said with a smile.

"That's great." Chikane said with a light smile.

"Well I thought I'd let you know good night Chikane." Otoha said as she left the room. Chikane lowered her head. Crap this is bad! Dammit! My father is a real pain! I have to see Himeko now and worn her! Chikane thought as she closed her eyes and wished to see Himeko with all her heart.

Her shell started to glow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile.

Himeko woke up and looked at her shell and slowly sunk out of the bed and left. Kazuki opened one eye and smiled. Finally. He thought as he went back to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later.

Himeko stopped her horse and got off and was happy to see Chikane. She ran up and hugged her tightly. Chikane smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you too." Chikane said. They soon let each other go.

"Himeko there's a reason I had to see you. My father as stopped believing in you staying out at night but he knows what you and you're sister looks like. Right now he is trying to find out which of you is the heir. Himeko tell me which one of you is it?" Chikane said. Himeko froze and lowered her head.

"It's me. Since I am the real princess born of the king and queen." Himeko said. Chikane was afraid she would say that. "I don't know what he is planning but no matter what I will protect you." Chikane said. Himeko lifted her head and smiled. Chikane looked confused she just told her that her crazy evil father was after her and yet she's smiling.

"Thanks Chikane." Himeko said.

Chikane went and hugged her tightly. Himeko's face went red as she returned the hug. They soon let each other go. They both sat down. "Well since we are out might as well enjoy it." Chikane said with a smile. "Right." Himeko said. They both started talking they had so much to tell each other since they hadn't seen each other for awhile.

Later.

"Umm Himeko am I different?" Chikane asked. Himeko looked confused. "I mean do I seem different then before?" Chikane asked as she lowered her head. "No. You're the same Chikane except I can tell you got stronger I'm guessing from all that training." Himeko said with a smile.

"So you don't think I'm colder?" Chikane asked. "No. Why?" Himeko said. "Just asking." Chikane said as she lifted her head and smiled. "How about me am I different?" Himeko asked. "No way. Still the same old Himeko." Chikane said with a smile. "Good." Himeko said with a smile as they both laughed.

Chikane slowly stopped and stood up. Himeko saw that and stood up as well. "Chikane what's wrong?" Himeko asked. Chikane quickly grabbed Himeko's arm and ran into the woods. She went and hid in a huge hole in the side of a tree. "Chikane?" Himeko asked really confused.

"Shhh." Chikane said as she went and pulled Himeko close to her and was listening. Himeko's face was beyond red. My heart is beating so fast but why? This isn't the first time I've been in Chikane's arms. Why is this time different? Himeko thought as she could keep her violet eyes off of Chikane. Chikane was glaring at the woods hoping that she was wrong.

That scent it's both father and Girochi. But why? I can't let them see Himeko. I'm stronger now so if it comes down to it I'll fight them both but. I'd rather not have Himeko see me like that. I don't want her to see what I'm like when I act like my father. Chikane thought as her gaze didn't fade.

"I thought I smelled a human and not only that but I think Chikane is out again." Girochi's voice said. Himeko now got it. Those were werewolves that Chikane knew. She moved a bit closer to Chikane. Chikane felt that. Good she understands. Chikane thought as she kept her eyes on the woods.

"I know I smell her too. Man when she get's back she's in so much trouble!" Saito's voice said. Could that be. Could that be Chikane's father/ Himeko thought as she looked at Chikane. "I don't see anything over here Saito and I can't pick up the scent of that human any more!" Girochi said.

"I can't either!" Saito said.

"Well should we head back then?!" Girochi said. "I guess. I'll just wait for Chikane to come home no point in finding her out here! She might run away!" Saito said. "Yeah right knowing her she'd fight with you! She is you're daughter after all!" Girochi said. "Yeah but this disobedience she got all from her mother!" Saito said as Girochi laughed.

Chikane couldn't smell them anymore but she still didn't want to come out. She felt it was safe enough to let Himeko go. She went and faced the red in the face Himeko. "Chikane was that you're father who was here?" Himeko asked. Chikane lowered her head.

"Yeah. Sorry to say that was him." Chikane said. "Why are you sorry don't you love you're father?" Himeko asked. "Not really. We both don't act like father and daughter. To me it's like king and servant. He is all about respect and obedience. Two things I guess I'm not at." Chikane said.

"I see. I'm sorry." Himeko said as she lowered her head. "What for?" Chikane asked as she looked at Himeko. "I thought all families are like mine happy and fun. I didn't realize yours wasn't sorry." Himeko said. "It's alright. Werewolf families are different. We just don't have as much fun as humans that's all. Like I said it's all about respect." Chikane said.

"I see. So how does love work?" Himeko asked.

"Well werewolves are like wolves when it comes to that. They find a mate that they love no matter what time death. They acted like little kids when they are with there mates at lest that's what I was told by a maid." Chikane said.

"Did you're parents act like that?" Himeko asked. "Not at all as king and queen they were suppose to act very cold something my mother was never good at." Chikane said with a smile. Himeko lifted her head and saw her smiling.

"Umm Chikane how do werewolves show that they have a mate?" Himeko asked. Her face was really red but she knew she would never have enough courage to ask ever again. Chikane looked at her and smiled. "Would you like me to show you?" Chikane asked. Himeko's face went beyond red as she lowered her head.

"Umm but that would mean I would be you're mate right?" Himeko asked. "That's right and what's wrong with that?" Chikane asked as she went and lifted Himeko's head up so they could be face to face. Himeko's kind violet eyes were staring into Chikane's cold royal blue eyes.

"Would you not like being my mate?" Chikane asked. "Umm that's not it.! It's not like I wouldn't want to be you're mate but! I think I'm good enough." Himeko said as she lowered her eyes. Chikane smiled and moved her face closer to Himeko's. Himeko saw that and was so surprised that she started to back away.

She stopped when she felt she had hit the tree. Chikane moved forward when she had moved back so she was still in front of her. "That's not what I think. Himeko you're good enough to be with anyone. But I'm I good enough for you?" Chikane said. Her gaze never left Himeko's eyes.

"Of course." Himeko said as soon as she realize what she had said her face went redder. Chikane smiled. "Good I'm glad. Now then would you still like to know? Or should we wait?" Chikane said with a smile. "Umm I still want to know. So please show me." Himeko said as she looked back into Chikane's eyes.

"Alright but please bare with me alright." Chikane said as she moved closer and went and put her fangs into Himeko's neck. Himeko closed her eyes and could feel pain but it wasn't the kind that would hurt more like the pleasure kind. Chikane soon pulled away and was looking at Himeko. Himeko had opened her eyes and looked back.

Chikane smiled.

Himeko was confused. "When you get home go look at you're chest where you're heart is and you'll see how werewolves show who there mates are." Chikane said with a smile. Himeko's face went red as she shook her head yes unable to bring herself to speak. Chikane soon backed away and came out of the tree.

She waited for Himeko to come out as well. They soon returned to were they where before. As soon as they got back Himeko got on her horse. "Bye Chikane see you on the next full moon right?" Himeko asked still red faced. Chikane smiled. "Right. Bye Himeko see you then." Chikane said.

Himeko soon rode off and Chikane watched her until she was out of sight. Chikane decided it would be best if she washed off before heading home so she went and lied in the stream. I have a mate now and I will protect her no matter what. I don't care who get's in my way she will never be harmed. Chikane thought as she closed her eyes and smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later.

Himeko was back in her room. She went and looked in from of a mirror in there room to see what Chikane was talking about. Where my heart is. Himeko thought as she look and saw a crescent moon mark right were her heart was. Himeko smiled as she fixed her cloths and placed her hands over her heart. Chikane. Himeko thought as she went and lied back in her bed next to Kazuki and fell asleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well let me know what you guys think and how I did and I'm sorry if there are any misspelled words I'm trying really hard not to put so many in ^-^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**The next day** .

Otoha come into Chikane's room to find her fast asleep. Otoha smiled as she went over and woke her up. Chikane sat up and smiled. "Morning Otoha." Chikane said. "Morning. You're father wishes to see you. Other wise I would have let you sleep more you look really sleepy." Otoha said with a smile.

"You're right about that. Alright I'll be right there. Where should I meet him?" Chikane said as she got out of bed. "He said in the training room." Otoha said. Chikane sighed. "Alright." Chikane said. Otoha smiled and left the room. Chikane went and got ready and headed out to meet her father who she knew was pissed off at her for sneaking out again.

She wasn't looking forward to it at all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile.**

"Big sis wake up." Kazuki said as he playfully tackled Himeko. Himeko slowly woke up and sat up. "Morning Kazuki." Himeko said with a sleepy smile. "Morning. So how was it? Was Chikane happy to see you too?" Kazuki asked.

Himeko's face went red and then she looked at Makoto's bed. "Makoto went somewhere with Souma. Don't worry I wouldn't be asking if she was here." Kazuki said with a smile. "She was happy to see me as well." Himeko said.

"That's great and you look a lot better now." Kazuki said as he soon got off the bed. "You still smell like her but more so. Was she protecting you or something?" Kazuki said. "Well she was keeping me close because her father was near but that's it." Himeko said

. "Her father! You mean that scary man!" Kazuki said as he started shaking as he closed his eyes remembering her father the man who dragged him out of the sell and beat him. Himeko saw that and went over to him. "Are you alright?" Himeko asked as she was going to touch him.

Kazuki went and hugged Himeko tightly. "I'm glad you're safe. Please thank Chikane for me the next time you see her." Kazuki said. Himeko smiled as she went and returned the hug. "Ok." Himeko said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile.**

Chikane lowered her head and was on one knee in front of her father. He had punched her hard in the gut and across her face. Saito took a deep breath and calmed down. "We will be training again when you get back I have a mission for you." Saito said. Chikane said nothing as she waited.

"We think we know who the heir is. You're mission is to go and kidnap the blonde princess. You will leave tonight and if you're not back in the morning I will send Girochi to get her and you. Understand!" Saito said. Chikane was frozen at the thought f having to kidnap Himeko.

She looked at her father with her even colder royal blue eyes. "Yes sir." Chikane said. "Good for today you may rest or what ever but by night fall you should be on you're way." Saito said. Chikane stood up and bowed as she left. "Wow those eyes sent chills through my whole body." Girochi said as he was at Saito's side.

"Yeah. Her eyes are becoming more like mine. No her eyes are passing mine she'll be like me soon enough." Saito said with a smirk as him and Girochi left. Later. Chikane was lying I her bed. What the hell do I do now?! I wont kidnap Himeko but if I don't come back then Girochi will be sent out. Think Chikane think! Chikane thought as she was looking for an idea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile.**

Kazuki and Himeko were spending the whole day together since Makoto and Souma weren't around. They were taking a break from all the playing. "Umm big sis sorry if I worried you. I mean this morning." Kazuki said as he lowered his head.

"It's alright but why where you so afraid?" Himeko said.

"Chikane saved me from her father. He was going to kill me but she told him to stop and leave it up to her. So he did. When I was with Chikane I felt so safe even though she was a werewolf and they had killed my parents and burn down my home I still felt safe with her.

In the time I spent with her I felt happy and safe. She reminded me so much of my mother she was kind and gentle and yet still strong." Kazuki said as he smiled. Himeko smiled as well she felt the same way around Chikane safe like nothing could harm her if she was in Chikane's arms.

"Her father on the other hand was so scary. He look like all he wanted to do was kill. I asked this one lady I think Chikane said her name was Otoha why Chikane spent so little time in her room. She said it was because he trains her non stop. I asked why and she said he wants her to be like him not kind like her mother.

I still don't understand why he would want to change his daughter. She would come and bring me food and sleep but that's really the only time I saw. There was only one day when she spent the whole day with me. She always smiled at me and would make me laugh. I can't wait to see her again." Kazuki said.

Himeko lowered her head as she remembered Chikane asking her if she was different and now she knew why. She wanted to make sure she wasn't getting colder like her father. Himeko thought.

"Sorry big sis I went off topic anyway enough rest let's play some more." Kazuki said with a smile as he went and grabbed Himeko's hand and pulled her to her feet they both started playing again.

** Later it was now night** .

Makoto and Souma came back. "Hey you two where did you guys go?" Both Himeko and Kazuki asked as they went over to them. "We had to go and deal with something. Sorry we can't tell you guys." Souma said. Makoto smiled at them. "Fine." Kazuki said as he ran off making sure to drag Himeko away with him.

"Those two are really cute huh Souma." Makoto said.

"Yeah I guess. But are you sure you don't want to tell Himeko about what we heard it does affect her. And it would help her stay on her guard if she knew those werewolves are after her." Souma said.

"Nope someone has beaten us to it. I don't know who but someone has already told her besides you know Himeko nothing you say will ever make her stop going out or stop playing around." Makoto said with a smile. Souma sighed as they both headed for the king and his knight to tell them what they heard.

**Later.**

Everyone was asleep. Soon Himeko woke up and was surprised to see Chikane in her room. "Chikane?" Himeko whispered. "Shh." Chikane said as she went over to Himeko. "Please come with me outside of the room." Chikane whispered.

"But guards will see you. I have an idea." Himeko whispered as she got up making sure not to wake Kazuki and grab Chikane's hand and lead her to the closet. She turned on the light. "Is something wrong?" Himeko asked as she was still surprised that Chikane came to her room instead of just calling her like last time.

"Himeko my father knows you're the heir that's why I'm here he wants me to kidnap you." Chikane whispered as she lowered her head. "But I can't do it. There is another problem if I don't come back by morning with you then Girochi will be sent out to take us both back." Chikane whispered keeping her eyes covered from her mate.

Himeko smiled as she went and hugged Chikane. Chikane froze and was confused. "Chikane do what ever will make things easier." Himeko said. "But I can't bring you to them they'll…." Chikane was cut off by Himeko's lips against her own.

Himeko's eyes were close and her face was red. Chikane's face was red as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Himeko soon pulled away. "I trust you Chikane. What ever you think will be better I'll go along with it." Himeko said with a smile. Chikane smiled back as well.

"If Girochi comes to get us it will be huge trouble for us and you're family." Chikane said. "So then lets go now." Himeko said with a smile. "Alright at lest this way you can stay with me and be safer." Chikane said with a smile as well. They both soon let each other go and left the closet.

Kazuki was standing there smiling at them. He went and hugged Chikane. "I've missed you." Kazuki whispered. Chikane smiled as she hugged him back. "I missed you too." Chikane whispered as well. Kazuki soon let go.

"Kazuki I'm going to be with Chikane for awhile so don't worry alright." Himeko said with a smile. "Alright. Big sis will be safe with Chikane I know it." Kazuki said with a smile as he hugged them both. They both hugged him back as Kazuki lied back down and fell asleep Himeko and Chikane left through the window.

Himeko was on Chikane's back. This was the first time she has seen how fast Chikane can really go and well she had to keep her eyes closed because of the wind hitting her face. I don't care what happens after we get there no one will harm her. Not even you father Chikane thought as she kept going.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So Himeko will finally get to see what Chikane's life is like and will Chikane really be able to keep her safe? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ let me know how I did and what you think and sorry again if there are any misspelled words ^-^ I'm trying hard not to have as many ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Later.**

Chikane was in front of her father now. She was in front of Himeko and lowered her head to him. Himeko finally gets to meet the man that Kazuki is afraid of and hurts Chikane so much. The man that is the king of the werewolves and Chikane's father.

"So you're the heir you look tasty. To bad I can't eat you. And that scent so sweet." Saito said with a smirk as he walked over to them. Himeko lowered her head to him as well his cold evil blue eyes sent chills through out Himeko's whole body it was like looking into the eyes of you're killer.

Girochi went and was by Chikane he had a huge smirk on his face. He remembered her now and found this funny. Chikane saw that and was pissed off she gave him a death glare that basically told him to back the fuck up. Girochi saw that and backed away. Chikane was very scary when she was pissed off he knew that well.

"Good work Chikane. You did well now leave the rest to me." Saito said.

"Thank you sir but I would like to keep her with me." Chikane said. Saito went in front of Chikane and they both were glaring at each other. "And why is that?" Saito asked trying not to snap at Chikane. "I brought her here for one thing and I bet Girochi could tell you the other reason." Chikane said. Saito looked at Girochi.

"That's her prey Saito. That's the girl we both smelled on her." Girochi said. Saito looked back at Chikane and smirked. "So you were hunting a princess without even knowing it." Saito said. "Looks that way." Chikane said both of there glares were as cold as ice like two killers fighting over the prey.

Saito glanced at Himeko and then looked back at Chikane. He smirked again and turned to walk away. "Very well you may keep you're prey with you. But if she even leaves you're side for a second and I find her she will no longer be yours she'll be mine understand." Saito's cold voice said as he looked over his shoulder at Chikane who hadn't stop death glaring him.

"Understood sir." Chikane said as she lowered her head.

"Good." Saito said as him and Girochi walked away. Chikane had bowed to her father and after she felt him and Girochi were gone she looked over her shoulder at the shaking Himeko who was clinging to her arm. Chikane sighed as she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

Himeko I'm sorry. Chikane thought as she started walking Himeko followed still clinging to her arm her eyes were closed and she was shaking a lot. As Chikane was walking they caught a lot of eyes. Chikane just glared at them and that was enough for everyone to get back to what they were doing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later.**

Chikane and Himeko were inside her room. Himeko slowly let go of Chikane's arm. Chikane felt that and went and hugged Himeko tightly. "I'm sorry Himeko. Please forgive me for this." Chikane said. Himeko hugged her back as she was shaking in Chikane's arms Chikane felt so bad for bring her there.

It seemed the best way to keep her family safe at the time but now she was wishing she thought of another way. A way that wouldn't have scared her so much. They stood like that for awhile as Himeko finally calmed down and felt safe enough to pull her self away from Chikane's arms. Chikane felt that and let go.

"It's not you're fault Chikane I kind of wanted to come here with you. To see what you're life is like. To see you're father and friends and how you are here." Himeko said as she looked up at Chikane with a smile. Chikane couldn't help but smile back.

A knock on the door snapped them back to the real world. Chikane was on guard as she got in front of Himeko. Himeko was hiding behind her. "Come in." Chikane said. Otoha came inside the room and Chikane relaxed. Himeko saw that and knew it was safe to relax as well.

"Chikane everyone is saying that the human princess is here!" Otoha said as she looked at Chikane. Chikane sighed. "Yeah I know." Chikane said trying to make sure she couldn't see Himeko yet. "They said you and you're father got in a fight about her as well! Are you alright?!" Otoha said.

"I'm fine and I won that fight for once. Otoha meet Himeko. Himeko this is my closest friend Otoha." Chikane said as Himeko came out from behind Chikane and bowed to Otoha. "Nice to meet you." Himeko said. Otoha was to surprised to move let alone speak she soon got her train of thought back. She bowed to her as well.

"Nice to meet you as well. Chikane why would you fight with you're father about her?!" Otoha said. Chikane sighed. "I have my reason's Otoha that's all you need to know." Chikane said. Otoha knew Chikane was hiding something from her but she didn't know what. And it wasn't her place to keep pushing it.

"I see. Sorry it's not my place to ask. Shall I bring some new cloths for Himeko?" Otoha said. "Yes please she will be treated just as Kazuki was alright." Chikane said with a smile. "Very well Chikane I'll go and get them. Please make yourself at home Himeko." Otoha said with a smile as she left the room. Chikane sighed again as she smiled at Himeko.

Himeko smiled back.

"You're friend is nice Chikane." Himeko said. "Yes she is. She always helps me out when it comes to my kindness getting the best of me." Chikane said with a little laugh. Himeko looked confused. "When I act like my mother. You know when I save humans or when I am to tired from training she helps me. She's a good friend." Chikane said with a smile.

Himeko smiled back. "Himeko there's something you should know. My father will do anything to try to get you alone so he can have you as his own. So no matter what if you don't leave this room with me and I'm not here you must not leave this room. No matter what." Chikane said.

"Alright." Himeko said as they both smiled.

"So this is you're room Chikane it's so big." Himeko said with a smile. "Yeah I know. But it has memories and so that's why I like it." Chikane said with a smile. "What kind of memories?" Himeko asked as they both sat down on the bed.

"Let's see. Memories of my mother mostly. She would spend a lot of time here with me when father was away or to busy." Chikane said with a smile and a laugh. "What's so funny?" Himeko asked with a smile.

"Nothing I was remembering when my mother tried to get me and Otoha to play sleepover games and we all ended fighting with the pillows." Chikane said with a smile. Himeko laughed as well imaging Chikane doing that. "What about you Himeko? What funny memories do you have?" Chikane asked.

"Let's see. My mom use to play with us a lot as well. She made us play this one game were Souma had to save us all or we got to get him later." Himeko said with a smile. "What happened?" Chikane asked. "Let's say Souma wasn't to happy about the prank we pulled on him." Himeko said as she laughed.

Chikane smiled.

Soon after Otoha came in and Chikane had to leave because her father had called her away. "Here you are Himeko some new cloths for tomorrow. You must be tired you should rest." Otoha said with a smile as she handed the cloths over to Himeko. Himeko took them.

"Thank you Otoha san." Himeko said with a smile. "San?" Otoha asked. "O sorry I forgot." Himeko said as she bowed her head to Otoha. Otoha smiled. Himeko put the cloths down and covered up in the huge bed. Otoha sat in a near by chair.

"Umm Otoha will Chikane be alright?" Himeko asked as she was going to lie down but decided to sit up instead. "I don't know. The king doesn't like it when she argues with him." Otoha said as she sighed. "I see." Himeko said as she lowered her head. Otoha noticed that.

"Don't worry Himeko I'm sure Chikane will be fine." Otoha said with a smile. Himeko lifted her head and smiled back. "It's funny for a human you seem so different from what we were told. For one thing you're really nice and another you care what happens to a werewolf." Otoha said.

"And you both are different from what I heard. Both you and Chikane are nice to me." Himeko said with a smile. "I guess you're right it looks like you can't listen to everything you hear." Otoha said with a smile. They both started talking about other things as they waited for Chikane's return.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile** .

Chikane lowered her head to her father. "You wish to see me sir." Chikane said. "Yes I wish to know why you're so overprotective of that human." Saito said as he was now standing in front of Chikane. "I don't know what you mean." Chikane said.

"Don't play dumb with me Chikane! You never once have done what you did tonight! I want answers now!" Saito ordered. "I can't answer you if you're question isn't true." Chikane said. Saito was getting pissed off. "Chikane why didn't you tell us you're prey was the princess?" Girochi asked.

"I didn't know until you showed me the picture and right after I was sent to kidnap her remember." Chikane said. "I see. Saito you already made a deal with Chikane just wait for that human to be alone and take her. If Chikane really isn't overprotective of her she will not do anything to disobey it." Girochi said with a smirk as he went over to Chikane.

"But if she does disobey then the only reason I could think of. Of her being so overprotective is that she has fallen in love with the human." Girochi said. Chikane looked up and death glared Girochi. Her royal blue eyes were getting colder and both Girochi and Saito saw that and smirked.

"Very well Girochi you have a point. You're training will pick up again when we return." Saito said Chikane looked at him. "It wont be long before that weak king finds out his daughter is gone." Saito said with a smirk.

"Understood sir." Chikane said as she bowed and was going to leave.

"O and by the way Chikane you better keep you're pet close. Because even if we aren't here if she leaves you're side and is alone I have ordered all my guards to grab her and take her to the dungeon." Saito said with a smirk. Chikane just kept walking.

"I think we pissed her off Saito." Girochi said. "Good I want her to make a mistake so we can take that stupid human away from her. Besides did you see her eyes she is becoming that cold blooded killer that is inside her. The one I want her to be." Saito said as they both left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later.**

Chikane walked into her room. Himeko was fast asleep in her bed and Otoha went over to Chikane. "She's a great friend for you Chikane. Night." Otoha said with a smile as she left the room. Chikane smiled as she looked at Himeko fast asleep in her bed.

She walked over to her and lied down on the bed next to Himeko.

Just looking at her made Chikane feel peaceful and made her forget about being pissed off with her father. Chikane went and moved some lose strains of Himeko's blonde hair out of her face. "Chikane." Himeko whispered as she curled up closer to Chikane. Chikane smiled as she went and fell asleep with her arms around Himeko.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well let me know how I did and what you thought of it ok ^-^ and once again sorry if there's any misspelled words ^-^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**The next day.**

Chikane slowly opened her eyes and smiled to see Himeko's peaceful sleeping face in front of hers. She got up and went and sat down in the chair near by the bed. I know my father when he said that he meant it. Himeko can not be alone at all. Other wise there is little I can do to protect her. Chikane thought as she sighed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile.**

In the humans kingdom everyone was running around looking for Himeko.

The king was worried sick he felt really bad that he hadn't seen Himeko since spring started and she was now missing. Everyone soon stopped when a messenger gave the king a letter. Kaze sat down on his thrown and lowered his head.

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked.

"Himeko had been kidnapped." Kaze said. "By who?!" Tsubasa, Souma, and Makoto all said. "By the werewolf king himself. The letter says she is safe for now she is under the protection of his daughter. He wants to speak with me right away." Kaze said. Makoto and Souma looked at each other and Tsubasa looked at Kaze.

"When and where?" Tsubasa asked as he sighed knowing they had to listen to what ever the werewolf king wanted. "He is on his way here right now. Tell the guards not to harm him at all. We will hear what they have to say in the thrown room. Makoto and Souma you two will not be aloud to come leave this to me and Tsubasa." Kaze said as him and Tsubasa left.

"Dammit! Stupid werewolves!" Souma yelled as he punched a hole in a near by wall. Makoto was angry and worried as well. "Hey you guys!" Kazuki said as he stopped in front of them. "Kazuki aren't you worried at all?" Makoto asked as she looked at the smiling boy.

"Nope." Kazuki said as he looked at both of them. "Why's that?! Himeko has been kidnapped by those werewolves and you act like it's just a normal day?! Why?!" Souma said. "Because big sis will be alright I just know it. You two should relax big sis says if you're mind isn't calm then you're judgment will be clouded." Kazuki said with a smile.

Makoto and Souma looked at each other and then back at him. They both sighed they knew he was right if their minds are clouded they might do something stupid.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile.**

Himeko slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Morning Himeko. How did you sleep?" Chikane said with a smile. Himeko smiled back. "Morning Chikane and good thanks." Himeko said. "I'm glad." Chikane said as she lowered her head. "Is something wrong?" Himeko asked. "It's nothing I was just thinking that's all." Chikane said with a smile. Himeko smiled back.

A knock on the door snapped them out of it. "Who is it?" Chikane asked. "It's me Chikane." Otoha said. "Come in." Chikane said as Otoha came inside the room. "Chikane you're father and Girochi have left. And the guards are all over the place." Otoha said as she bowed to Himeko and Himeko bowed back.

"I see." Chikane said as she looked over at Himeko and smiled. As long as Himeko stay's by my side neither my father nor his guards can touch her. Chikane thought. "Otoha can you please have a bath ready for us?" Chikane asked. "Alright. I'll do that right away." Otoha said with a smile as she left the room.

Himeko smiled at Chikane.

Chikane smiled back but Himeko could tell something was wrong. "Chikane is it trouble for you now that I'm here?" Himeko asked. Chikane was a bit surprised at the question but smiled. "Not at all I'm happy you're here. I just wish it was on better terms. Like you were a guest not a hostage." Chikane said.

"I see." Himeko said as she lowered her head. Chikane noticed that and got up she went and sat down on the bed next to Himeko she went and put her scare mates hand in her own. Himeko felt that and looked up.

"Don't worry Himeko I am happy you're here and we'll make the most of it after all it's not everyday that you get to see what life is like for werewolves." Chikane said with a smile. "Right." Himeko said with a smile. I'll be fine as long as I'm with Chikane I'll be fine. Himeko thought.

**Soon after**

Otoha returned letting them know their both was ready.

On the way there Himeko was clinging to Chikane's arm again as all eyes were on her. Chikane noticed that Himeko felt uncomfortable and she glared at the other werewolves. She didn't like that they were making Himeko feel that way. The others noticed Chikane's glare and went back to what they were doing.

Otoha was just as surprised to see Chikane become so overprotective of a human girl she had only met. _"How dare the princess walk around with that trash clinging to her arm." "Her father should have just beaten her up for her disobedience." _

_"That trash has such a sweet scent I want so much to eat her." "Me two I can't wait for her to be all alone." _ All of their voices said Himeko closed her eyes and was shaking a lot more then before as she stood as close as she could to Chikane. Otoha and Chikane could hear everyone.

This was making Chikane pissed off and sick and Otoha felt the same way. They finally made it to the bath room. Otoha decided to leave them alone and go and check on something.

**Meanwhile.**

Chikane and Himeko were in the warm water. Chikane noticed Himeko was on the other side of the huge bath. She could tell she was still shaking. "Himeko are you alright?" Chikane asked. "Yup." Himeko said as she tried to act like nothing was wrong. Chikane could tell she was still shaken up about what just happened.

"Hey Himeko after we are done do you mind if we go for a walk?" Chikane asked with a smile. Himeko looked up at her and smiled. "Alright." Himeko said. "Great I want to show you something." Chikane said with a smile.

Himeko smiled as she started loosening up Chikane saw that and relaxed the thing that got Chikane smiling the most was the mark she had left on her mate.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Meanwhile.**

Kaze was sitting on his thrown with Tsubasa his knight at his side.

As Saito and Girochi sat down on some chairs they put there for them. Kaze and Saito were glaring at each other. This has been the first time in years since they have seen each other. "It's been a long time old king." Saito said with a growl.

"Yes a very long time." Kaze said. "So what is it you want? You must want something bad if you went through the trouble of kidnapping my daughter something you have never done before." Kaze said his glare got colder.

"Right I want you to give up already." Saito said. "Yeah right why would I?!" Kaze yelled. "Easy right now your daughter is under my protection that's why my daughter is watching over her. But that can change really fast and she can be treated like any other slave girl." Saito said with an evil smirk.

Kaze was pissed off and so was Tsubasa. "I will not just give up to you. You will make humans slaves and are lives will become hell." Kaze said. "Then you must not want your daughter back. I will return her to you if you listen and just give up." Saito said. Kaze froze as he lowered his head.

"If you want I'll give you time to think about it. You'll have one month and until you decided your daughter will be safe you have my word." Saito said as him and Girochi got up. "Very well I'll have you're answer at the end of this month but if my daughter is harmed in anyway you will return her to me and things will stay the way they are." Kaze said as he got up as well.

"Very well that seems fair." Saito said as him and Girochi left.

Kaze and Tsubasa relaxed after awhile. "That man is still the same. I hate that man." Kaze said his eyes still filled with anger. "I know how you feel but what now. Can you really trust his word?" Tsubasa said.

"No we can't. Himeko's endanger we have to save her quickly. But I think before I plan out how I have to speak with Kazuki." Kaze said as he looked at Tsubasa's confused face. "I'll tell you later and when I talk with him I can do it alone he is after all a 13 year old." Kaze said with a smile.

"I see understood then let's go find him he should be with Souma and Makoto." Tsubasa said as they left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile.**

"Are you sure about that Saito? You had said if that girl leaves Chikane side she's fair game." Girochi said as him and Saito got ready to leave. "I think that old king knows not to trust me just wait Girochi we are soon going to win this war." Saito said with a smirk as they got on there horses and left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile.**

Chikane and Himeko were done with their bath.

Himeko had borrowed a pair of Chikane's cloth and so they once again where walking around. Chikane had gotten use to having Himeko clinging to her arm and staying very close. She glared at anyone who would even look at Himeko. Otoha was still busy with other things leaving them alone just how Chikane wanted it.

_"That trash is wearing the royal outfit!" "How dare she!" "Trash shouldn't be aloud to wear that or even be able to touch the princess!" _ All the voice soon stopped. "Return to you're work at once!" Chikane ordered. "Yes princess." They all said as they bowed and left. Chikane kept walking Himeko still clinging to her arm.

** Later.**

Hey Himeko you can relax now if you want." Chikane said with a smile.

Himeko opened her eyes and looked around. They were outside in a beautiful huge garden. "Wow!" Himeko said. "Yeah it's beautiful huh?" Chikane asked. "Yes it is." Himeko said with a smile as she slowly let go of Chikane's arm. Chikane felt that and smiled. "Shall we sit down I brought rice balls for us." Chikane said with a smile.

Himeko nodded yes as they both sat down under a huge tree. "When did you?" Himeko asked as Chikane handed her one of the rice balls. "I asked Otoha to meet me have way and give them to me. She is busy with other things but she said she would and so that's how." Chikane said with a smile as she took a bite.

Himeko did as well.

"This is such a beautiful garden Chikane." Himeko said with a smile. "I know me and my mother took care of this garden but now it's just me." Chikane said with a smile. "I see sorry." Himeko said as she lowered her head. "Don't be." Chikane said with a smile. Himeko noticed that and smiled back.

"Himeko do you know how this war started?" Chikane asked. "Yes my father told me it started because my mom was killed by a werewolf." Himeko said. "I see my father told me that it started because a stupid human killed my mother." Chikane said they both looked at each other.

"Himeko I want you to tell me how your mother died and I'll tell you how mine died as well." Chikane said. "Alright." Himeko said as she turned away and lowered her head. "I was with my mother when she was killed. We were out on a night of a full moon looking at how beautiful it was. When we both froze.

My mother was holding me close to her she told me to stay quite since she heard something and didn't know who or what it was I did what she said and stayed close to her and didn't make a sound. The next thing I know my mom was holding me tight in her arms and was covering me. I couldn't see what was going on and after awhile my mother finally let go.

That's when I saw the wound on her back. I cried as I saw her bleed to death. All the while she smiled at me and told me to be happy and that she would always be with me." Himeko said as she closed her eyes. Chikane saw that and went and hugged Himeko tightly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Chikane said. Himeko went and buried her head into Chikane's kimono. Chikane just held her close trying to comfort her.

**Soon after.**

Himeko pulled away and smiled. "Thanks Chikane." Himeko said her face was a little red. Chikane smiled back. "I wasn't with my mother but I had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen to her. I told my father not to let her go out but he didn't listen so I told my mother and she said she'd be alright.

So I asked if Miyako could go along with my mother. She laughed and thought it was cute that I was so worried and so she went with her. But after awhile I couldn't stand it anymore the pain in my heart was to much so I went and ran off to look for them. I found them in the woods. Miyako was already dead and my mother was close to it.

I was by her side until the end she told me the same thing be happy and she'll be watching over me." Chikane said as she lowered her head. She then snap out of it and looked up at Himeko. "Himeko what did your mother's wound look like?" Chikane asked.

"Like a lot of slashes on her back." Himeko said. "Slashes. And my mothers and Miyako's wounds didn't look like they were done by a sword." Chikane said as she froze. "Himeko what if are mothers weren't killed by a werewolf and human like are fathers think. What if a human killed your mother and a werewolf killed mine." Chikane said as they both froze.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It looks like they might have found out what really happened to their mothers but will anyone believe them and what's Kaze planning to ask Kazuki? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ Alright guys you know the drill let me know how I did and what you guys thought ^-^ And sorry again if there any misspelled words **


	12. Chapter 12

"But Chikane who and why." Himeko was surprised and confused.

"Well I know a lot of people didn't think my mother was fit to be at my fathers side. Anyone could have killed her but I think it would have to be someone she knew and trust so they could get her and Miyako to lowered there guards so they could kill them. What about you Himeko?" Chikane said as she looked over at Himeko.

"My mother was very kind and like you're mother some people thought she was unfit to be queen a lot of people wished Mako's mother had lived and mine died. I was with her but I didn't see who killed her I did however hear a very cold voice that sounded like a man." Himeko said as she closed her eyes and tried to remember anything else.

Chikane looked up at the sky. Father you fool you were ticked into this and you're anger is blinding you. Chikane thought as she sighed she then looked at Himeko who had lowered her head and froze. "What's wrong Himeko?" Chikane asked her eyes filled with worry.

"Chikane I think I remember seeing the mans face." Himeko said as she started shaking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile.**

Kaze and Kazuki were sitting inside the thrown room.

"Kazuki where did you live before Himeko brought you here?" Kaze asked as he was looking at Kazuki's smiling face as it disappeared. Kazuki lowered his head. "I lived in a village near the werewolf's kingdom." Kazuki answered as he kept his head down. "I see and who brought you to Himeko?" Kaze asked. Kazuki froze and didn't answer.

"So I was right someone did bring you to her. Who?" Kaze said again. "I can't say I don't trust you with knowing." Kazuki said his voice very low as he made sure not to lift his head. "Why? What are you hiding?" Kaze asked. "I'm not hiding anything but I know that you and everyone else wont understand. I can't tell you." Kazuki covered his eyes so Kaze couldn't see them.

"Was it a werewolf?" Kaze asked.

Kazuki lifted his head and looked at him. "I see so I was right tell me everything Kazuki. If a werewolf did bring you to Himeko then maybe they'll be able to save Himeko." Kaze said. Kazuki lowered his head. "It was only once you got that. Himeko was outside and she saw her. She gave me to her and left." Kazuki said.

"I see and do you know her name or what she looks like?" Kaze asked. "No. I was half asleep when it happened. But you shouldn't worry about Himeko she'll be safe." Kazuki said. "And how do you know that? Saito isn't known for keeping his word." Kaze was now very interceded in why he said that and why he wasn't worried.

"I just know and besides scary man can't touch her as long as…" Kazuki froze and stopped talking. "As long as what?" Kaze asked as he got up and kneeled in front of Kazuki. "Please tell me." Kaze said. Kazuki said nothing as he covered his eyes.

"Please Kazuki if you know away to save Himeko I want to hear it." Kaze went and lifted Kazuki's head up to be face to face with him. "I can't tell you. I promised myself that I wouldn't tell and so I wont. I'm sorry you'll just have to trust me on this." Kazuki said as he pulled away and ran off.

Tsubasa saw Kazuki run out of the thrown room and walked over to the door and saw Kaze kneeled down on one knee. Kaze sighed as he got up He went over to Tsubasa. "Well did you find out what you wanted?" Tsubasa asked. "No Kazuki wont tell me. I hope he is right." Kaze sighed as he walked away Tsubasa followed.

**Meanwhile.**

Kazuki stopped running and was sitting under the tree he and Himeko always go to.

Big sis please be safe. Chikane please protect big sis please. If Chikane is like my mother I know she would never let her love be harmed so please. Please protect big sis. Kazuki thought as he lowered his head and sat there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile.**

"Chikane I think it was Tsubasa." Himeko said as she was still shaking.

"Tsubasa?" Chikane asked as she moved closer to Himeko. "Tsubasa is my father's knight but he is the only one who knew that me and my mother loved going out on night's of the full moon and also he is the only person with red eyes." Himeko said as she felt Chikane' arms around her.

Chikane was hugging her tightly. Himeko closed her eyes as tears started coming down. "He was always so nice so why. Why would he kill her?" Himeko said. Chikane's hug got tighter as she tried to comfort Himeko.

**Later.**

Himeko had calmed down and Chikane closed her eyes and was trying to remember anything.

Chikane soon opened her eyes and stood up. "Chikane?" Himeko asked. "Himeko you need to go back home today." Chikane said. "Why? What's wrong? Wont you get in trouble?" Himeko asked as she got up.

"I just remembered the only person who knew that my mother wouldn't be near my father. And if I am right I don't want you to be here because you'll be endanger." Chikane said as she was going to walk away she stopped when she felt something on her arm. Chikane looked and saw Himeko's arm around her own. She then looked up at Himeko's smiling face.

"Chikane I want to stay here and be by you're side. If you are going to talk to the person who took you're mother away I want to be there just in case please. Besides I don't want to get you in trouble with you're father." Himeko said still smiling. Chikane sighed as she smiled back.

"There's no point in arguing with you since you'll win." Chikane said as they both headed back inside.

** Later.**

Saito and Girochi walked in and were surprised to see Chikane there.

Himeko was hiding behind her. "Chikane what are you?" Saito asked. Chikane was death glaring Girochi. "Father on the night mother was killed who knew that they were going for a walk?" Chikane asked her voice and eyes cold as ice. "Me and Girochi knew why?" Saito said as he lowered his head.

He hated talking about that night. "I see. Father I don't think a human killed mother and Miyako. I think it's a werewolf." Chikane said. "What?! You know better Chikane it was those Human scum who killed her! It was that stupid girl and her kind!" Saito yelled as he glared at Himeko with his cold blue eyes.

Himeko started shaking as she closed her eyes. Chikane got in front of her so her father couldn't see her. "You're wrong father. Mother's and Miyako's wounds where not done by a sword and humans need weapons to kill us. Not only that but they would have never allowed a human to get that close to them.

It had to be someone they knew and who they trusted." Chikane said her glare got colder. "Chikane are you saying that it was Girochi who killed them?!" Saito asked his voice was very cold but not as much as Chikane's. "That's right I think it was him." Chikane said.

"No way he could have for one thing he would never kill my wife and another Miyako was his sister why would he kill her?!" Saito said he was now getting pissed off and so was Girochi. "Because father Girochi didn't like mother as you're wife she was to kind and he knew that she would soften you and make you weak.

So he went after her and killed her he didn't think his sister would be there with her but she was and so he had to kill her as well." Chikane said. "Yeah right Saito you know me I would never. That human scum is brain washing you're daughter!" Girochi growled as his eyes become colder.

"You're right Girochi that human is messing with Chikane! Guards!" Saito yelled as all his guards came into the entrance. Chikane got ready to fight. Saito saw that. "Chikane are you going to fight? Are you protecting that human?!" Saito asked. Chikane glared at him.

"Yes I am! I will not allow you to harm Himeko!" Chikane said as she growled. Saito was beyond pissed off. "Guards take the human away from my daughter and bring her to me!" Saito ordered. "Yes sire!" The guards all said as they all started attacking. "Himeko no matter what happens I want you to hold on to my kimono and don't let in go." Chikane said.

Himeko nodded as her grip got tighter.

Chikane felt that as she looked at all the guards and started fighting. Later. Chikane was breathing heavily as all the guards were out cold all around. She was death glaring both Girochi and Saito. Himeko opened her eyes and saw that Chikane was tired. "Chikane are you alright?" Himeko asked.

"I'll be fine but we aren't in the clear just yet." Chikane said her glare got colder. "Girochi grab the girl leave my daughter to me." Saito said. "As you wish Saito." Girochi said as he disappeared. Chikane saw that and quickly pulled Himeko into her arms and held her close.

Girochi reappeared and Chikane was ready for him she went and round house kicked him in the face. He went and flew into a near by wall. He knelt down on one knee as one of his hands covered his face he soon pulled it away and his forehead was bleeding and going into his right eye so he had to keep it close.

He was pissed off as he growled at Chikane. Chikane growled back as she held Himeko closer. "Girochi stop playing around! Take that scum and leave I want to teach my daughter a lesson she will never forget!" Saito said his cold blue eyes were staring at Chikane.

"Alright." Girochi said as he got up and disappeared again. Chikane grip got tighter as she waited for him to come. Girochi reappeared behind Chikane and before Chikane could react to it he went and grabbed Chikane's shoulder and through her into a near by wall. The force of it made Chikane let go and so Girochi grabbed Himeko.

"Chikane! Are you alright?!" Himeko yelled.

"Himeko!" Chikane yelled as she got up. "That was pay back for the kick say bye bye to you're little friend." Girochi said with a smirk as he disappeared. Chikane was going to follow but was thrown into another wall. She looked and saw her father in front of her.

He had pinned her to the wall. "Father let me go! I need to save her!" Chikane yelled as her ice cold pissed off royal blue eyes were glaring into his cold blue eyes. He went and punched Chikane across the face. Chikane looked at him and was trying to get free.

"Enough Chikane that scum is no longer you're prey! She belongs to Girochi now! You will not go after her or so help me I'll!" Saito yelled. "You'll what!" Chikane yelled back as she tried harder to get free. "Chikane enough!" Saito yelled.

"No! I wont let him take Himeko away too!" Chikane yelled. Saito froze as he looked at Chikane trying to get free. "You love her." Saito said. Chikane froze as she lowered her head. "Do you?! Answer me do you love her?!" Saito said. "Yes. She's my mate." Chikane said as she glared at her father.

Saito lowered his head as he went and punched.

Chikane closed her eyes but soon opened them to see he punched to wall. "Why? How? How can my daughter be in love with human scum?" Saito asked. "Father please let me go! I must protect her!" Chikane said. Saito sighed as he looked up at Chikane.

** Meanwhile.**

Girochi through Himeko onto a bed as he closed the doors to his room.

"So you're the human princess. You're the one with the sweet scent. You're Chikane's prey." Girochi said as he went and sat next to Himeko. Himeko had backed away until she hit the wall. Girochi smirked as he went and touched Himeko's cheek with his hand.

Himeko pulled away as her eyes were closed and she was shaking with fear. "What a cute prey no wonder Chikane loves you so much." Girochi said as he went and undid Himeko's kimono he soon froze as he saw the crescent moon mark.

"I see. Well this is funny. It looks like you're not only Chikane's prey but you're her mate. I bet the thought of me even looking at you let alone touching you would piss Chikane off so much. This should be lots of fun." Girochi said with a smirk as he went and pinned Himeko down on the bed.

Himeko tired to get free from him but not only was the fact he was a man that was against her but he was a werewolf which meant he was much stronger. He went and started kissing her neck. Himeko's face went red as she closed her eyes. Chikane. Himeko thought as she started praying for Chikane to come and save her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O no Girochi has Himeko will Chikane come in time to save her? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ please let me know what you guys think and how I did ^-^ sorry if there any misspelled words. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chikane fell to one knee.

Saito saw that and was confused he hadn't hit Chikane so he didn't know why. Chikane was holding her chest were her heart is. "Himeko needs me. My heart is on fire she's endanger." Chikane looked up at her father. Saito backed away as Chikane slowly stood up.

Saito smirked.

"You're so much like her but it looks like you're like me as well. I use to be able to feel when you're mother was endanger as well." Saito sighed as he looked into Chikane's cold royal blue eyes. Chikane was getting ready to fight him if he wouldn't move since Himeko was endanger she didn't want to waist any time going to her.

**Meanwhile.**

Girochi went and took yet another kiss from Himeko's lips as he went and slowly started removing Himeko's kimono pans.

He was already feeling up Himeko's shaking human body. He smirked as he went and took another kiss from her lips. "Such fun creatures humans are I can now see why Chikane would want one for her mate. To bad once I'm done with you she might never want to come near you again." He smirked as he went and started kissing Himeko's neck again.

Tears have been coming down Himeko's closed eyes for awhile now she was still trying to get free but she was running out of energy. Chikane. Himeko thought.

** Later**

All of a sodden Himeko felt Girochi being thrown off.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Chikane there. She had thrown Girochi into a near by wall and had her back to Himeko. "Himeko are you alright?" Chikane asked as her death gaze was fixed on Girochi. Himeko quickly covered up and sat up as she lowered her head.

Chikane noticed she didn't answer and she really couldn't blame her for it. Chikane glanced over her shoulder and saw Himeko shaking and cover in cold sweat as her head was still down. "Himeko wait here for me and I'll be right back after I deal with the trash." Chikane glared at Girochi who was on his feet he smirked at Chikane.

"So Saito let you come and save you're mate I should have known after all you are his daughter after all. But tell me Chikane do you want her now even if she has been tainted will you still have her as you're mate." Girochi smirked as he laughed a little as he looked up at Chikane.

Chikane's death glare was ice cold as she smirked. "I do. I'll always have her as my mate besides this wasn't her fault it was mine for not getting here sooner and above all it was yours. For lying a hand on her with out her wanting you to. I will make you pay for what you have done Girochi." Chikane said as she disappeared.

She soon reappeared and pinned Girochi to the wall she went and punched him so hard in the gut that he went through the wall and hit the wall on the other side of the hall way. Chikane looked at Himeko and saw she was looking at Chikane shocked.

"I'll be right back Himeko alright." Chikane smiled as she went out the hole she had made and started beating the crap out of Girochi for what he had done.

** Later.**

Girochi was out cold and near death.

Chikane was going to punch him again but she was stopped she looked up and saw it was her father. "Chikane let me handle it from here I think you're mate needs you right now." Saito said as he smiled. Chikane moved away as she smiled back and ran off back to the room.

Saito sighed as he went and put Girochi on his back and carried him somewhere he could rest. My daughter is more like me then I thought I'm so proud she turned out great huh Karen. Saito thought as he smirked.

**Meanwhile.**

Chikane went back into the room and saw Himeko still sitting on the bed.

Himeko had fixed her kimono but her head was still down. Chikane walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. She went and reached out to touch Himeko's face but froze when she saw Himeko close her eyes and pull away.

She noticed that Himeko was still shaking. She lowered her hand and sighed as she went and stood up and with out really thinking about it she went and hugged Himeko tightly. Himeko went and returned the hug she was hugging Chikane as tightly as she could as if she was afraid Chikane would leave if she didn't.

Himeko was crying into Chikane's kimono and Chikane noticed it as she went and stroked her fingers through Himeko's long blonde hair. "I'm sorry Himeko. It will never happen again because I will always be by your side to protect you. This I promise you." Chikane whispered in Himeko's ear as they stood that way.

Chikane was wishing she had killed Girochi but her father would have to soon learn the truth that his best friend took the woman he loved away from him and so she thought it would be best if he got to get him before Girochi dies. Right now the only thing that mattered to Chikane was Himeko and making her feel safe and ease the pain.

That's all Chikane was thinking about right now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next day.**

Himeko slowly opened her eyes and her face went really red as Chikane's sleeping face was only inches away from her own.

Himeko was going to back away but she noticed that Chikane's arms were tightly around her as if to keep her close and safe. Himeko smiled and relaxed she didn't mind being so close to Chikane and she felt really safe as she slowly closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Chikane was really tired from all the fighting so they both just lied there in peaceful sleep.

**Meanwhile.**

Girochi woke up and sat up.

"Morning Girochi. Man Chikane got you good." Saito smirked at Girochi. Girochi smirked back as he rubbed his head. "Yeah I know she was really trying to kill me. I'm guessing you stopped her thanks for that Saito." Girochi looked up at Saito who had lowered his head.

"What's wrong?" Girochi asked. "Girochi did you really not like Karen?" Saito asked. Girochi lowered his head. "No I didn't. I hated her she was making you weak without you even knowing it." Girochi made sure his eyes were covered.

"So was Chikane right did you kill both of them?" Saito asked. Girochi froze as he sighed. "I can't lie to you anymore yes I did. I was the one who killed them." Girochi soon was thrown against a near by wall hard and looked to see Saito had pinned him there.

"Why?! It didn't matter if I was softening up! The kingdom was at peace there was no reason for me to be cold and evil! And if I would have known that I would never have!" Saito yelled as he lowered his head. "You would have never treated Chikane like that." Girochi sighed as he looked at his old friend who was now in so much pain.

"I only did what I did because I thought that a human killed Karen because she was so kind that she let them get to close and they killed her! But if that wasn't the case then I put Chikane through hell for nothing! It's all you're fault Girochi!" Saito yelled as he kept his head lowered. Girochi sighed as he lowered his head as well.

"Not true Chikane may have hated the way you acted but I don't think she hated the training after all now she is strong enough to protect that mate of hers." Girochi said his head still lowered. Saito sighed and let him go he went and as hard as he could punched Girochi in the gut. Girochi fell to one knee.

"That was for you're sister!" Saito yelled as he went and punched Girochi hard across the face. "That was for Karen!" Saito yelled as he took a deep breath and punched Girochi hard in the face again. "And that! That was for Chikane!" Saito yelled as he was looking at his old friend with his cold blue eyes.

Girochi closed his eyes and got ready for more pain.

He soon opened them when he felt nothing. Saito had returned to his seat and was looking out a near by window. "That's it I thought you would kill me." Girochi voice was filled with surprise as he looked confused at Saito. Saito smirked as he looked at the sky.

"No I won't kill you. My wife and you're sister would be sad if I killed you now. Besides my wife never liked killing." Saito laughed a little laugh as he closed his eyes and felt the sunlight hit him. He knew that it was his beautiful kind Karen smiling at him.

Girochi sighed and smirked as he got up and sat down on the bed. He felt the light of the sun on him and couldn't help but smile knowing that it was his sister smiling at him. They both stood like that enjoying the feeling that the person they both cared about were around them.

**Later.**

Chikane slowly opened her eyes and she smiled as Himeko's sleeping face was in front of hers.

Himeko soon slowly opened her eyes and her face went red as she saw Chikane's smiling face in front of her own. "Did you sleep well Himeko?" Chikane asked as she was slowly moving her arms away. Himeko felt that and quickly lowered her head as she lightly pulled on Chikane's arm.

Chikane was confused but soon got what it was Himeko wanted. Chikane went and put her arms around Himeko again holding her close to her. "I slept good thank you Chikane." Himeko lifted her head and smiled. Chikane smiled back and was happy that Himeko looked like she was slowly going back to her old self.

They stood that way as they started talking about other things.

** Later.**

A nock on the door made them both get up and out of bed.

"Come in." Chikane said. The door opened and Himeko froze and hid behind Chikane. Chikane growled and was death glaring Girochi with her ice cold royal blue eyes. "Wow easy Chikane I didn't come here to fight." Girochi said as Saito came into the room as well.

"Father?" Chikane asked with a confused look. She was still glaring at Girochi. Himeko had her eyes closed and was shaking behind Chikane. Chikane was still pissed off at him for what he had done.

"Chikane we no longer have any reason to keep Himeko here if you wish you may take her back home. And while you're there please tell Kaze that I'm ending my attacks and this stupid war." Saito said with a smile. Chikane looked at him in shock. "Who are you? What have you done with my father?" Chikane asked.

Saito laughed as he looked at his daughter confused face. "It's me Chikane I was just thinking that what I'm doing right now is stupid and it's about time we end it. Tell Kaze that we can talk anytime about how the world will be after but for now I'm ending all attacks on the humans.

Besides I can't very well be attacking my daughters mate's people now can I." Saito smiled at both of them. Chikane's and Himeko's faces went red as they looked at each other. Chikane smiled at Saito. He is finally back it took him long enough. Chikane thought as she looked at Himeko's smiling face.

Girochi and Saito left the room to give them some time alone. "He's back Himeko. That's the father I remember from when I was little. It took him years but he is back finally." Chikane smiled. Himeko smiled as well Chikane looked so happy that Himeko couldn't help but be happy as well.

"Wait if the war is over that means we can see each other whenever now right." Chikane said as she looked at Himeko. "Right." Himeko smiled. They both were so happy that it took them awhile to come back to reality. It was soon after that Himeko met Saito the right way.

Girochi made sure he wasn't around he knew it would take a very long time before Himeko and Chikane would ever let him near them. Saito looked at Himeko and smiled. "It looks like Chikane is more like me then I thought she even went off and found her self a kind hearted human." Saito laughed as Himeko's and Chikane's faces went red.

"Any way it's nice to meet you the right way. Sorry about what happened before." Saito made him self stop laughing as he smiled at them. "Yes it's very nice to meet you as well." Himeko said as she bowed to him. Saito smiled as he went and lifted Himeko's head with his hand so they could be face to face.

"You're Chikane's mate you don't have to be so respectful to me. After all since you're her mate and all that makes you part of the family. As one of my pack I will protect you from harm when Chikane can't." Saito smiled as Himeko stood up.

"Alright father that's enough I think you'll make Himeko pass out if you keep it up." Chikane sighed as she looked at her father. "Sorry I guess you're right anyway you two should be heading back. I'm sure Kaze is worried sick about you." Saito smiled at them as he waved bye to both of them.

Chikane's horse was ready as she got on and helped Himeko get on right in the middle of her self and the horse they both said bye to Otoha and Saito as they rode off. "Are you sure about this Saito what if she doesn't come back." Girochi said as he was at Saito's side.

"That's alright with me I just want her to be happy now that's all I want. After all I put her through enough hell." Saito smiled at Girochi as they watched until they were out if sight before returning back inside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later.**

"Sire come quickly!" A guard said as Kaze and Tsubasa ran out of the thrown room.

Souma and Makoto ran out as they heard all the noise. Chikane stopped the horse and they both got down. Kazuki ran over and hugged both of them he was so happy to see them both but he soon let go when everyone else came out. Chikane stood by the horse as Makoto and Souma went and hugged Himeko.

They soon let go. "Are you alright?" Makoto asked as she looked at Himeko with worried eyes. "I'm alright Mako." Himeko smiled easing Makoto's and Souma's worry and they were just happy to see her again. Then Kaze came out and ran over to Himeko.

"Dad!" Himeko happily yelled as she hugged Kaze.

Kaze smiled as he hugged Himeko tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright Himeko." Kaze smiled. They soon let each other go and that's when everyone noticed Chikane. Tsubasa and Souma drew their swords and so did the other guards. Himeko saw that and ran over to Chikane. She was standing in front of her.

"Himeko what are you doing?" Souma asked as he was in front of Makoto and Tsubasa was in front of Kaze. Kazuki was in front of Himeko glaring at the others. "You can't hurt her I won't allow it." Himeko ordered. Chikane sighed as she looked at Kaze. She bowed to him. Kaze noticed that and bowed as well.

"Wait I think I know you. It can't be you must be Chikane right?" Kaze said as he looked surprised to see her but not as surprised as everyone else. "That's right. My father has sent me to return you're daughter to you and to tell you he has had it. He will not order any more attacks on your kingdom.

He is ending this war he said you can talk to him anytime about any rules or such things." Chikane smiled as she bowed her head to him. She was a little confused to how he knew her. "Well now you really do look like you're mother he must be so proud. Everyone stand down she's a friend." Kaze ordered as everyone drew their swords back as they all left.

"Come in we must really catch up after all the last time you both saw each other was when you both were babies." Kaze smiled at both Himeko and Chikane. They both looked at each other confused but they both followed him.

Kazuki was right behind them and so were the other three. They all went into the palace and were in a huge living room as Kaze was happy to see Himeko again he was also happy to see the daughter of his oldest friend.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Himeko has returned with Chikane and seems her father already knows Chikane but will Himeko be able to tell him that Tsubasa might be the one who killed her mother. You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ Please let me know what you guys think and sorry if there are any misspelled words ^-^ Thanks for reading ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

"Umm I'm sorry but have we met before?" Chikane asked as she sat down next to Himeko.

Kaze asked Makoto, Souma and Tsubasa to please leave them alone to catch up. "I'm not surprised that you both don't remember it was a long time again and you two were so young." Kaze smiled. Chikane and Himeko looked confused. "It must seem very funny now but before all of this happened you're parents were our closet friends." Kaze smiled.

Chikane and Himeko were beyond surprised. "Me and Saito met before we met are wives. Since we were princes at the time are fathers thought it would be a good idea to let us be friends so that peace can remain. After that we became really close everyone could have sworn we were brothers.

It wasn't until we were older that we met are wives and well we all just became really close. So when we had both of you we were hoping you two would be the same way. So Karen would bring Chikane over to play from time to time. Me and Saito were often busy and couldn't be around as much as we wanted so we left it up to our wives." Kaze smiled.

"But then why. If you were so close why start a war?" Chikane asked. Kaze sighed. "It was hard but when they told me my wife was killed they said it was a werewolf who did it. I lost it I couldn't believe that Saito didn't keep his promise. I snapped and that's when I decided it was best to stop seeing him and you that's when we started hating each other. Looking back we both were fools." Kaze sighed.

"You got that right." Chikane sighed as she looked at Himeko who was shaking. Chikane went and grabbed her hand. Himeko looked up and smiled happy that Chikane was with her. "Umm dad there's something you should know. I remembered who killed mom and it wasn't a werewolf." Himeko started as she stopped.

"Who was it then?" Kaze asked.

Himeko lowered her head. "It was Tsubasa." Himeko froze as slowly lifted her head to see what her father's reaction was. He was shocked as he lowered his head. "You're sure about this?" Kaze asked.

"Yes I remembered seeing that the man who killed mom had red eyes. Tsubasa is the only person here with red eyes." Himeko closed her mouth as she looked at her father her stood up. "I see thank you for telling me." Kaze sighed as he lifted his head and looked at the two girls.

"I'm glad that you two have met again and from what I can tell are friends that's all we wanted. You're mother's would be so happy and proud." Kaze smiled. Chikane and Himeko smiled at him and then at each other. "Now then please excuse me." Kaze smiled as he bowed his head to both of them and headed for the door.

He looked over his shoulder at them. "Chikane feel free to stay here as long as you wish. I have something to tell you both once I take care of something alright." Kaze smiled at them. They both nodded their heads as he left the room. Himeko and Chikane both relaxed and smiled at each other.

"We did it Chikane we ended the war." Himeko smiled. "Yes we did." Chikane smiled back as they soon left the room as well. Kazuki saw them and ran over to them. "Chikane I've missed you." Kazuki happily said as he hugged Chikane tightly. Chikane smiled and hugged him back. He soon let go and hugged Himeko.

"I'm so glad you're alright big sis." Kazuki smiled. Himeko hugged him back and smiled as well. He soon let go and Souma and Makoto soon went over to them. Chikane glared at Souma who has been glaring at her since she got there. Kazuki noticed that and went over and kicked Souma in the leg. "Oww." Souma said as he looked at Kazuki.

Everyone was just as surprised as him. "Stop it Souma Chikane protects big sis so stop looking at her like that!" Kazuki said his dark golden eyes glared at Souma. "Why you little." Souma stopped when Chikane got in front of him.

"Stay out of this werewolf." Souma said as he glared at Chikane but he wasn't so tough when Chikane got serous and death glared him with her ice cold royal blue eyes that now out matched her fathers. Souma froze and backed away. "That's enough Souma." Makoto said as she went and grabbed his arm. Snapping Souma out of the fear.

"Chikane please stop." Himeko begged. Chikane closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes again and looking at the worried Himeko. She relaxed and smiled at her. Souma saw that and looked sick. "I can't take it I'm out of here." Souma freed his arm from Makoto and walked away.

Makoto and Himeko sighed as they looked at each other. "I'm sorry about him it'll take some time for him to get use to the idea." Makoto smiled at Chikane. Chikane bowed her head to Himeko's sister. "By the way I'm Makoto I'm Himeko's older sister." Makoto smiled. "Nice to meet you." Chikane bowed her head again.

"Would it be alright if I call you Chikane?" Makoto asked. "That'll be fine I don't like being call be you're confusing terms." Chikane smirked. "I see. Then please take good care of Himeko I'll leave her in her lovers hands." Makoto smiled. Both Himeko's and Chikane's faces went red. "How did you?" Himeko asked.

"You think I can't figure out when my little sister is in love. Please I could tell the moment you two came back. Himeko you never go and protect someone like that and they way Chikane smiles at you. It wasn't that hard." Makoto smiled as she looked at their red faces.

"Well then I'll leave you two alone after all I have to go and calm down my boyfriend before he goes on a rampage. See you two later." Makoto said as she ran off. "That's my sister for you. Wait boyfriend when did that happen?" Himeko was surprised. "You're sister is sharp. And sorry I thought you knew other wise I would have told you." Chikane smiled.

"You knew?" Himeko asked. "Well I kind of thought so seeing how when she grabbed his arm he calmed down. It's like when I heard you're voice we calmed down because are lovers ask us to." Chikane smiled. Himeko's face went red as she couldn't bring herself to speak. Kazuki looked confused but he smiled at them. They soon pulled themselves together and went to play with Kazuki.

**Meanwhile.**

In the near by woods.

"I want to know why?!" Kaze yelled as he punched Tsubasa in the gut hard. Tsubasa fell to one knee in front of Kaze his head was lowered. "I see she finally remembered I should have killed her as well." Tsubasa smirked as he looked up at Kaze his blood red eyes were cold like a killer. "Why?!" Kaze yelled.

"I'll tell you I was pissed off. I feel in love with Makoto's mother. I was pissed that you left her and married that woman. When Makoto's mother died she smiled and asked if I'd please watch other her daughter. I promised that I would. That's why I came when Makoto came to live with you. I couldn't stand it watching her laugh and smile with the daughter that she loved.

I hated it and so I decided to make you suffer for what you have done. I went for a walk when I saw her and Himeko all alone it was perfect timing I couldn't pass it up and so I killed her. I thought Himeko was too young to remember or couldn't see me so I let her live besides I didn't want to make Makoto sad by killing her sister." Tsubasa smirked as he looked up at the pissed off Kaze.

Kaze smirked.

"Did you hear all that old friend we are such fools to be tricked like that." Kaze said as Saito Came out of the shadows. He throws an out cold covered in his own blood Girochi on the ground. "Indeed it was very stupid of us. I have gotten what I wanted out of him and I see you got you're answers now shall we end this." Saito sighed.

"Yes I guess so." Kaze sighed as he drew his sword. Saito glared at Girochi as he went and broke his neck killing Girochi quickly. Kaze glared at Tsubasa as he went over to him and looked at him. "Say hi to her for me you two really deserve each other." Kaze smirked as he dug is sword into Tsubasa chest right were his heart was.

Tsubasa slowly close his eyes as he took his last breath. Kaze turned to face Saito. "We have much to talk about it would seem." Kaze smirked. "Yes I think so as well." Saito smirked back as they left and headed back to the palace.

** Later.**

They both sat down and were laughing remembering the good old days.

They slowly stopped. "It would seem our daughters are just like their mother's not only do they look and act like them but they can't stay away from each other." Kaze smiled. "You haven't noticed yet huh?" Saito asked as Kaze looked confused.

"I should have known you never were good at picking things up. Are daughters aren't just friends their mates." Saito smirked at the surprised look on Kaze's face. "Man I'm so blind. When did that happen?" Kaze asked. "Don't know they must have met up before all of this." Saito sighed.

"I see who would have thought. Then again I bet they would have known huh." Kaze smirked with a little laugh. "You know what I bet they are both laughing at us right now." Saito smirked with a little laugh as well as they thought of both of their lovers laughing at them.

** Meanwhile.**

Chikane was watching Himeko and Kazuki playing when she got up and went in front of both of them.

A very angry Souma came over to them. Makoto was trying to calm him down but nothing. "You! You killed him didn't you!" Souma's angry voice yelled as he stopped in front of Chikane. He wasn't to close he maybe angry but he wasn't stupid Chikane's ice cold death glared still scared him.

"What are you talking about?" Chikane asked her voice as cold as her eyes sent chills through out Souma's body. "My brother is dead I just saw his body you killed him!" Souma yelled. "Souma Chikane was with us the whole time!" Himeko said as she was moving forward but Chikane stopped her she didn't want her to get to close.

"Liar! She's the only werewolf here!" Souma yelled again as he drew his sword. "Souma stop it!" Makoto yelled. Chikane got ready to fight Himeko saw that and remembered how strong Chikane was after all she was able to punch Girochi a full grown werewolf male so hard he went through a wall.

"Chikane please." Himeko said as she grabbed Chikane's arm.

Chikane felt that and sighed. "I will not hurt him but I will not allow him to harm you." Chikane sighed again as Souma came after her with his sword. Chikane just kept dogging the attacks while the others tried to calm him down.

**Soon after.**

Chikane pinned him to the ground and grabbed his arm with the sword pulling it behind his back making him let go of his sword and she dug his face into the grass so he couldn't speak. "Calm down and I'll let you go." Chikane voice sounded much calmer then before.

"What's going on here?" Kaze asked as him and Saito walked over to them. "Father why are you here?" Chikane asked. "I wanted to talk to Kaze about something." Saito said as he noticed Souma. "Umm Chikane why are you sitting on a boy?" Saito asked.

Chikane sighed as she got off and Souma got up he was going to punch. "Souma stop!" Kaze order and Souma lowered his arm and lowered his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Give me one good reason not to have Saito attack you for trying to hurt his daughter!" Kaze ordered.

"He's dead she's the only one who could have killed him." Souma looked up at Kaze. Kaze sighed and looked at Souma. "If you wish to blame anyone blame me. I was the one who killed Tsubasa." Kaze sighed. Souma was shocked as he fell to his knees.

"Why?" Souma asked.

"He was the man who took my wife away not only that but he lied to me. He had to be punished for what he has done." Kaze sighed again as he looked at Souma who had his head down. Makoto was at his side.

"You two we have something to talk about please come with us." Saito said as he looked at Chikane and Himeko. "I'm sorry Souma I truly am." Kaze bowed to Souma as they all headed back inside. Kazuki followed them. Makoto held Souma in her arms trying to comfort her love.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It's almost over next chapter will be the last ^-^ let me know what you guys think and sorry for any misspelled words^-^ Thanks for reading ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Meanwhile.**

Kazuki was waiting out side for the girl's to come out of the room.

"First off since Kaze broke the agreement we made about not telling you both what we did I guess I should tell you as well that Girochi is also dead." Saito sighed as he looked at both of them. Chikane looked confused and Himeko had her head lowered.

Chikane had noticed it some time ago and was holding Himeko's hand tightly letting her mate know she was at her side. Saito sighed and got up. "Kaze let's talk to them alone it may make things easier." Saito sighed as he looked at his friend who had his head down just like his daughter.

"That sounds fine." Kaze managed to say in a low voice.

Saito sighed again as he walked over to Chikane. Chikane looked at her father and agreed that this would be best for them so they could talk. "Himeko I wont be far so call if you need me." Chikane smiled at Himeko. Himeko lifted her head and smiled back letting her know she understood. Chikane and Saito soon left.

Himeko lowered her head again. "I'm sorry Himeko we didn't want to tell you both because we didn't want you to see us as monsters. I couldn't let that man live he killed the woman I loved with all of my heart." Kaze stopped and froze when he felt arms go around him he looked and saw it was Himeko who was hugging him tightly.

"You're my father you will never be a monster in my eyes. I understand what you have done but that's not the only reason I'm sad. I'm sad because you killed a very close friend of yours that's why. But I will never see you as a monster." Himeko lifted her head and smiled a bright smile at her father Kaze looked into Himeko's kind violet eyes and went and hugged Himeko tightly.

"Thank you Himeko. Thank you." Kaze happily said as he held his daughter tighter. You are just like her. Just like your mother. Kaze thought as they stood that way.

**Meanwhile.**

Chikane asked Kazuki to stay and wait for Himeko to come out Kazuki didn't like the idea of her being alone with her father but he did what she asked.

They both started walking soon after. "So why did you both agree not to tell us?" Chikane asked Saito as he lowered his head. "I don't know Kaze's reason but mine was to prove to you I can be the father I should have been the one I use to be. I didn't want you to think I was still a cold blood asshole." Saito sighed.

He soon stopped as he looked to see Chikane was in front of him. He looked up at her confused. Chikane smiled as she went and hugged Saito tightly. Saito froze caught off guard as he looked at Chikane shocked.

"You really are a fool it's true you weren't the nicest old man but you made me stronger something I'm glad you did. Thank you for that father or should I say dad." Chikane looked at Saito and smiled. Saito smiled as he went and hugged Chikane tightly. "Thank you Chikane and I am really sorry." Saito whispered into Chikane's ear.

"Don't be dad." Chikane whispered back as his hug got tighter. Karen she is so much like you I'm so proud Karen my old wish came true. Saito thought as he held Chikane in his arms a while longer.

**Later.**

Kaze and Himeko sat down on the ground next to each other.

"Himeko there is something else that we wanted to tell you both but since it didn't work out like we planed I'll just tell you. We are setting you both free." Kaze smiled. Himeko looked confused as Kaze started explaining. Meanwhile. Chikane looked confused at what her father just told her.

"I'll explain. You two will still be princesses of our kingdoms so if something happens then we will call on you both but we are letting you go free. You both may go where ever you wish. You don't have to stay here you both can explore the world." Saito smiled at Chikane who stopped walking and tried to take it all in.

She looked up at Saito who was surprised she stopped. "So you're saying we can go where ever we wish?" Chikane asked. "Yes that's what I am saying. The only thing is if we need you both please return to help you're old fools for fathers out." Saito smiled. Chikane smiled as she went and hugged Saito.

"Thanks dad." Chikane smiled at him as they both started walking and talking again.

**Meanwhile.**

Himeko was just as surprised as Chikane.

"So you're saying we can go anywhere and you both won't mind?" Himeko asked. "That's right anywhere you two want to go and of course I'm guessing Kazuki would come as well. But promise if we call you will come because sometimes we need are smarter daughters help." Kaze smiled as Himeko hugged him and smiled thanking him the whole time.

**Later.**

They all met up again and they told Kazuki the news as well he was very happy to hear it he was happier when they said he would be coming along with them.

Makoto and Souma soon walked over to where all the noise was happening. Kaze looked at Souma to see if he was still angry. Souma walked over and kneeled in front of the Kaze his king. "I understand what you did. I want to let you know that I do not hate you for it. But I wish to please stay Makoto's knight after all Himeko no longer needs me. She has her own knight to protect her." Souma smiled at Kaze.

Kaze smiled back as he helped Souma to his feet. Souma soon went over to Chikane. He went and kneeled down in front of her. "I'm sorry for how I was acting please forgive me and please take good care of Himeko." Souma said as he lowered his head. Chikane smirked as she knelt down in front of him and helped him up.

"Don't worry I think I know how you felt and don't worry I will protect Himeko." Chikane smiled at him and he smiled back. Makoto went and grabbed onto Souma's arm and Himeko grabbed onto Chikane's. "You two are so cute!" They both happily said. Chikane's and Souma's faces went red as they turned away to hide their red faces from their lovers.

Kaze and Saito looked at each other and smiled.

Soon after they told Makoto and Souma of their plans to let Chikane and Himeko go where ever they wished. Makoto and Souma would miss Himeko a lot but they knew that it was best for her to live life anyway they wished and so they did nothing to stop it. Himeko and Chikane decided to stay a few more days to spend with their families before leaving.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later**

. It is now the last night before they leave.

"Himeko is missing." Makoto panicked and then she saw Kazuki slowly wake up and look at her. "Makoto it's night time and a full moon outside where do you think big sis is?" Kazuki asked as he looked at Makoto with his sleepy dark golden eyes.

Makoto took a deep breath and calmed down as she smiled and relaxed knowing what he meant. "Sorry old habit. Go back to sleep Kazuki tomorrows a huge day for you." Makoto smiled as she went back to her bed they both fell back to sleep.

**Meanwhile.**

Himeko and Chikane where in their secret spot sitting under a tree looking up at the moon.

"Wow we have come a long way from that night." Chikane smiled as she closed her eyes feeling the moonlight hit her. "Yeah we have." Himeko smiled. "I can still remember it like it was yesterday. You sitting on that rock singing the most beautiful song. I thought you were an angle when I saw you." Chikane smiled as she looked at Himeko.

Himeko's face went red as she smiled back. "I thought the same thing when I saw you in the moonlight." Himeko soon laughed a little. "What?" Chikane asked. "Remember when I fell off the rock and we both landed in the water." Himeko smiled as she kept laughing.

"Yeah I remember I couldn't help but try to stop you from falling and yet I managed to end up falling in with you." Chikane smiled as she laughed as well. They both slowly stopped. "This place has a lot of good memories." Chikane sighed.

"Yeah." Himeko smiled as they both looked up at the moon and smiled as the wind blew on both of their faces and they both froze and looked at each other. "Mother?" Chikane asked. "Mom?" Himeko asked as they both looked back at the moon again and smiled. "They really have been watching us this whole time." Himeko laughed.

"Yeah I get the feeling they knew things would turn out this way it just took awhile longer then they thought." Chikane laughed as they both slowly stopped. "It's so peaceful now and I don't have to worry about my dad finding us like last time." Chikane sighed as Himeko's face went red remembering what happened that time.

Chikane noticed that and smiled just making Himeko's face get redder. Chikane couldn't help it anymore she went and lifted Himeko's face so they were face to face and went eyes closed and kissed Himeko's lips with her own. Himeko closed her eye and returned the kiss. Chikane soon pulled away and they both smiled at each other.

Chikane took her cape and covered both of them with it Himeko smiled as she lied her head down on Chikane's shoulder. Chikane felt that and put her arm around Himeko's waist and pulled her closer to her. Himeko felt that as her face went red and she looked up at Chikane. Chikane smiled as she went and yet again kissed Himeko soft warm lips.

Himeko closed her eyes and returned the kiss but soon Himeko's eyes snapped open and she pulled away. Chikane was confused as she looked at Himeko who not only pulled away from her but now she lowered her head and was avoiding her eyes.

"Himeko what's wrong?" Chikane asked as she reached to touch Himeko's face but stopped when she noticed Himeko was shaking and flinched. Chikane pulled her hand away and then froze and lowered her head. "Girochi." Chikane's voice sounded a mix of anger and sadness as she looked at Himeko.

Himeko slowly nodded her head yes as she closed her eyes tightly trying to forget about that night. Himeko soon opened her eyes when she felt arms go around her and pull her close in a tight hug. "I'm sorry Himeko." Chikane whispered as she held Himeko's shaking body tightly in her arms. Himeko closed her eyes as tears started coming down her face.

**Awhile later.**

Himeko pulled away just enough to be able to look at Chikane's worried royal blue eyes.

"Chikane please help me forget about him. Please." Chikane could hear that fear was still in Himeko's voice as she looked confused at Himeko. Himeko closed her eyes and Chikane was even more confused until she realizes that Himeko was waiting for her to kiss her.

Chikane instead went and hugged Himeko again. Himeko opened her eyes and was confused. "Himeko are you sure about this? I will love you no matter what I already told you that. I want to make sure it's something you really want." Chikane whispered.

"Please Chikane please." Himeko whispered back as she pulled away just enough to look into Chikane's sad royal blue eyes. "I wanted it to be with you but then…" Himeko stopped as she lowered her head. "Please Chikane I want to know how it feels when it's with someone you love." Himeko's face was really red now as she stopped talking.

Chikane couldn't help but smile.

Himeko looks so cute. Chikane thought as she went and lifted her mates face up so they are face to face. Chikane went and kissed Himeko's lips with her own as Himeko closed her eyes and her face got redder. Chikane soon pulled away and smiled. "If it's really what you want?" Chikane asked. Himeko nodded her head yes.

"Alright as you wish my princess." Chikane smiled as she went and kissed Himeko once again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** The next day.**

Chikane slowly opened her eyes and smiled to see Himeko's sleeping face on her shoulder.

She went and kissed Himeko's forehead. Himeko felt that and slowly opened her eyes as Chikane pulled away and smiled. Himeko's face went red as she remembered last night's events as she went and fixed her kimono. She's so cute. Chikane thought as she went and fixed her kimono and then held Himeko closer to her. Himeko closed her eyes and smiled.

Chikane's so warm and I feel so safe in her arms. I'm glad that she's the one who I get to spend my life with. Himeko thought as she kept her head on Chikane's shoulder as they both stood that way awhile longer.

**Later.**

They returned back to the palace.

"Himeko you alright?" Makoto asked as she ran over to them. Everyone else followed. "I'm fine Mako." Himeko smiled. "See I told you she'd be fine after all she was with Chikane." Souma sighed as he looked at both of them. Kazuki went and hugged both of them. Kaze and Saito looked at each other and smirked. "Just like us." Kaze whispered and Saito nodded as they went over to everyone.

**Later.**

It was getting late and the horses were now ready and it was now time for them to leave.

Kazuki went and hugged everyone bye even Souma. Makoto wouldn't let go of Himeko and Chikane and Souma bowed their heads to each other and smiled. Finally Makoto let go and Himeko hugged Souma bye as Makoto hugged Chikane and once again asked to take good care of Himeko with a smile.

Chikane smiled back and now it was time for them to both say bye to their fathers. Himeko went and hugged Kaze tightly. "I'll miss you daddy." Himeko happily said with a smile. "I'll miss you too my little girl." Kaze happily said as his hug got tighter.

Chikane was in Saito's arms. "I'll miss you dad." Chikane sounded happy and made Saito smiled as his hug got tighter. "I'm going to miss you to my little princess." Saito smiled as they all stood like that for awhile longer. Kazuki, Souma, and Makoto all smiled at each other as they waited for them.

**Soon after.**

They let each other go and smiled.

"Both of you're mothers would be so proud." They both smiled at their daughters who smiled back at them and then at each other. Soon they got on the two horses Kazuki wanted to ride with Himeko first so once they were on they all said their last good byes as Chikane and Himeko rode off.

Souma and Makoto watched until they were out of sight before returning inside the palace. Kaze and Saito both smirked as they looked at each other and then back to where they saw their daughters ride off. "Watch over them and keep them safe." Saito smile.

"Just like you both have always done." Kaze smiled as they both whipped the tears from their eyes and returned inside the palace.

** ONE YEAR LATER.**

My lords a letter for both of you." Otoha smiled as she bowed and left.

Kaze and Saito both looked at each other as they opened it and they both smiled. _Hey there dad and Kaze, we thought to ease you're worry that we should write a letter to let you both know we are just fine. We have been all over the place the world is so big but its fun to be exploring it. Kazuki loves it out here just as much as me and Himeko. _

_He started calling me mom awhile ago which made us both laugh but Himeko thought it was really cute and suited me just fine and since then it's been mom and big sis. Himeko is doing fine she's still her normal kind funny self she hasn't changed at all which is just fine with me. As for me I'm as happy as ever and so is Kazuki and Himeko._

_ Write back to us you guys we will stay in the same place until we get a letter back. All of our love you're daughters. Ps Kazuki said to let you know he is going to call you both either uncle or grandpa. _ Kaze and Saito laughed as they finished the letter.

"Our daughters are really something huh." Saito smiled_. _ "Yup always have been always will be." Kaze smiled as they went and got some paper and were trying to figure out what they would write back.

_**THE END ** _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And they lived happily ever after. I hope everyone liked it ^-^ please let me know how I did and what you guys thought of it ^-^ Thanks for reading ^-^ O and sorry it took so long something was wrong with my computer.**


End file.
